The Winged Enigma
by Jacinto kay
Summary: Timothy Cale was a hero who in a fight to save his world was banished, knowing his world is gone he takes residence in Jump city. In a confrontation with a villian, he is recruited into the Teen Titans. As Cale joins the team a threat from a villian is made and love sweeps in knocking certain couples into it's grasp. RobxStar, BB xrae, OCxTerra rated T PLEASE R
1. character info

Original Character Details and Info

_Public Name (out protecting Jump City): _Seraph (A/N: at first it starts off as Cale, but It will later change to Seraph)

_Full name (Incognito, or around friends):_ Joseph 'Timothy' Cale

_Race:_ Human Angel hybrid,

_Age:_ 17

_Powers/ Skills:_ Ability to cast Magic, Swordsman, hand-to-hand combat, peak human strength, Agility and Speed, He also has basic telepathy (aka he can speak to others via words/emotions or images without physically doing so) and with a spell he can appear younger/older.

_Appearance:_ Tall, Tanned skin with Spiky black hair and royal purple colored eyes. He is thin, with a firm and muscular build with an aura of a cool calm demeanor that seemingly emanates from his body. He also wears an ancient iron symbol around his neck that represents serenity. Due to also being an Angel he has a pair of wings, being colored gray.

{A/N: while he is an Angel hybrid he does have the ability to appear human when he wears his clothes over his wings, it severely restricts his aerial readiness but he only does this when he is acting like a normal human in the City}

_Unique body traits: _ He has a star with a set of three symbols in each of the triangular ends of the star (each representing strength, knowledge and courage). The Star itself is inscribed in a Circle with a thin band of Ancient writing and symbols regarding him as royal blood, it only appears on his right hand which he usually hides.

{A/N: I have a picture of what this symbol looks like on the image folder that on my account, so if you want more description don't be afraid to look}

_***Please Note **_

1. Cale is much like Raven when it comes to the magical powers. He has spent most of his life to master all aspects of control while using his magic. He's also mastered magic in almost every topic of it (for example: Raven: master of Dark magic, Cale: not so much.)

2. While Cale is a swordsman, he is not a master, he can and does make mistakes.

3. Cale has a certain amount of energy to expend, his magic depending on how hard the spell is to cast can make him sore or wipe him out. Cale's first rule of magic is to not over extend, (if he would cast a spell that costs too much energy it can and will definitely kill him)

5. This guy has weaknesses. For example he is extremely weak to electrical based attacks and since he is a human he can be mortally wounded.


	2. Tunnels

**A/N: hello readers, This is a new thing for me since I often Read Fan Fiction not write them but there's a first time for everything ^_^ anyway I'm glad that I can dip my toes into this pool and I'm hoping that you like this and enjoy the story. **

**Since I am new in this I'd really like some reviews so I can improve this (and possibly future) stories. Thanks in Advance! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen titans in anyway what so ever this is purely for a fun fictional use. The only thing I do own is the OC. **

Chapter one: tunnels

Timothy Cale was being hurled through time and space at an alarming rate. He was sent through a dimensional wormhole after failing to save his world from a series of dangerous attacks and as his punishment he was banished to a new realm. This punishment wasn't justified by a true just hearted figure but rather his worst enemy who enjoyed this game of cat and mouse. Cale was berating himself as he flew through the spatial tunnel, _I failed... I let my masters, my family even my loved one down… _Cale was a special person, not only being part of a royal blood line he was actually born an angel incarnate. From his birth he was taught by ancient masters in magic, swordsmanship and was constantly tested. They tested his fitness, his mind and his magical and physical defensive and offensive capability; they had made him learn everything they thought up of in hope that he would stop the oncoming evil that approached their kingdom. But teaching a boy for only 17 years to fight an evil that had been learning for three hundred times that was like bringing a knife to a gun fight. Humiliated, defeated and even tainted with demonic blood the evil known as Trostani the evil spirit decided to mock the seventeen year old warrior by sending him to an alternate dimension so the boy could lament on his failures. As the boy neared the end of the tunnel he sighed closing his eyes riding himself of the tears he shed earlier.

A storm was approaching Jump City, and according to the local weather reporters it was to be a big one. Robin had Cyborg set up back up power generators in case the storm knocked out their standard generators.

"I still don't see why I have to do this Robin, We've faced worse storms and never once lost power," Cyborg had lamented, clearly annoyed with Robin as he worked on the 'Mundane' task.

"I'm sorry Cy but I have a feeling that this is going to be worse than the past storms, besides if we don't use them you can use these to give the T-Car an even bigger upgrade next time. " Robin sensing the annoyance in Cyborg's voice tried a softer and even rewarding sort of tone. Even though the Teen Titans had no need to worry something about this storm worried everyone, thought they all refused to show it, except for Robin. Beast boy was less jovial seeing the heavy storm clouds slowly rolling in and as a response to that Raven had grown tense.

_It's not like Beast Boy to just drop every prank and joke just because of some rain, _Raven dryly thought. Raven wouldn't admit it but she missed the pranks and jokes Beat boy would pull on her, _after the storm I'm sure he'll be back to bugging me. _She smiled at the thought of that but quickly shook the smile off her face.

Unknown to Raven, she had developed a strong love for beast boy, but of course being taught by the monks of Azarath she had never experienced 'Love' and repressed the feeling she had felt. Switching her gaze to the Tamaranean, she noticed Starfire was also damped by the storm. Starfire was not used to the flood of grey clouds that plagued Jump city for weeks, and everyone noticed that. Cyborg reassured her that once the clouds went away her mood would improve, "Trust me Seasonal Affective Disorder is normal Star once the clouds part you'll be back to yourself again" Cyborg had told her with his common 'Cheek to cheek' smile. The only thing that made her day better was seeing Robin, it was plain to see that she had developed strong feelings for the Boy wonder; he was the most patient and most understanding out of all the Titans. Robin was no less different when it came to thinking about the Tamaranean princess, after first meeting her back when the Teen titans weren't even official he had felt a spark rush through him when he gazed upon her was she asked to stay with him and the others. Robin had to admit that the first time he felt this spark was when she had kissed him. So she, the powerful and angry alien at the time, could tell him to stay away from her. Much to everyone's disappointment nothing seemed to change, Robin either afraid to confess his feelings to Starfire or his thick headed ideas of 'No inter-team relationships' had kept silent about the topic and refused to mention Starfire in a romantic view, at least not when anyone was around. _ Man, it makes me sick not knowing those two aren't a happy couple by now _Cyborg thought to himself, starting to take joy in building the generators.

Once the Storm had gathered as much fury as it could, the heavens opened themselves to the world and it began to pour. The weather was fiercely beating down on anyone who was unlucky enough to be caught in its freezing stings. At this time Cale had reached the end of his dimensional trip and landed in a huge puddle in Jump City's Park. Cale got up and shivered,

_well at least no one is here to see me like this_, he thought as he ran to a nearby tree getting pelted repeatedly by the hard and cold drops of water. Cale was dressed in black pants, with matching boots and a black hooded overcoat which covered his entire body, underneath the trench coat he had a black button down shirt on. Next to Cale's left hand was his sheathe which held his 'Hand-and-a-half' sword whose name was _Islingr_ which meant Light bringer or Illuminator. Cale looked around the tree and luckily found an umbrella which would shield him from the rain. Propping up the umbrella he walked forward into the dark gloomy park and entered Jump city. Cale walked past brightly colored buildings and great big electronic signs which flashed advertisements a mile a minute. He ignored the brightly colored signs and stopped in front of a fancy hotel which was labeled "La Villa paisible".

Upon entering the hotel Cale felt the warm presence of the hotel lift the stress off his back as a butler would ease one's coat off. After taking his hood off, smiling he went to the receptionist's desk and asked for a suite with a nice view. The receptionist who was a tall blonde female with hazel eyes blushed upon seeing Cale's angelic face and gave him a key card and she waved goodbye to him, clearly enchanted, as he left. Cale felt bad about using his angelic gaze to trick the woman into giving him a free room but he had no idea what the currency was in this realm and rushed up the building looking for his room which was label '604'. Upon finding the door he used the card and found a single bed with a huge window which was pointed out to the bay. In the Distance Cale saw a giant 'T' shaped building planted on an island, not taking great interest in the building as sleep took control of his body he throw his over coat on a nearby chair, falling on the bed and succumbing to the soothing touch of sleep.


	3. Dark hood blue sword

Chapter Two: Dark hood, Blue Sword.

The sun was out, the clouds parted late last night and jump city was back to its normal self, Beast boy and Starfire both improved mood wise and everything was back to normal. The entire team was relieved that everything was back to normal including Raven.

_I was afraid that those two were never going to revert back to their old selves._ She thought as she flew to the titan's living room. Much to her surprise Beast boy and Robin were both in the kitchen with Raven's usual cup of tea waiting for her, without missing a beat she flew to the bar which was directly across from the kitchen, sat down and began to drink her tea. _Whoever made this sure knows how I like my tea_ she happily thought to herself, while not showing an visual satisfaction on her ash grey face. Beast boy had just finished his tofu waffles, which to both Robin and Raven smelled horrible.

"Good morning Rae" Beast boy said gleefully as he nodded to robin, Robin giving beast boy a response smiled as walked past the two and sat down at the couch. He knew beast boy had 'special feelings' for Raven and he was fine with that. Robin had a bigger issue to worry about, which concerned a certain Tamaranean princess. He knew she liked him and he liked her but he was still uncertain and dare he say it, afraid.

_I don't want our relationship to complicate things for the team_ he said to himself, but he knew that was a load of rubbish. He was just scared of getting serious with a girl that he cared about remembering how the last thing he cared about, his parents, dying many years back. He repressed a shudder, he didn't want to lose her, and he would have preferred them staying friends than putting her at risk. Robin heard the doors open and turned around to see Starfire and Cyborg enter the living room, seeing Starfire literally bursting with happiness for the new day gave Robin a light blush which he hid by turning to the windows . Robin gazed out at the distant jump city and smiled being thankful for everything he was blessed with.

Cale had woken up early in order to clean the room and clean himself up. He figured he would make the room just as nice as when he entered it to try and repay the building for what he did. After leaving the hotel he took a stroll down the sidewalk learning all he could about the language that these people spoke. _ Seems to me that I speak generally the same tongue they do_, he thought happily, he didn't want to scare some random person just to make sure. He sighed smiling and greeted a few random people as he walked by to confirm his suspicions. _ Yup it turns out we speak the exact same language p, that's a relief now… to see their currency_, he thought as he walked away with a reassured spirit. Cale stopped at the Jump city national bank and paused, he knew he'd need some sort of identification so he quickly murmured a spell which gave him all the things he needed and walked into the bank. He didn't go to the bank teller right away; Cale needed a basic idea of how these people's money was categorized and how to approach these people. He sat down on a blue suede chair and just listened to the early morning chaos as a rich high born man would listen to a fine orchestra. Thirty minutes of listening had given him all the terms he needed and he went in line and waited until he could talk to a bank teller.

"Hello welcome the JCB, how may I help you today" a young man, presumably 23 years old, lamely said to Cale.

Smiling Cale spoke to the man in a semi deep but smooth voice, "yes I'd like to -, his sentence was cut short as the bank doors flew open.

"The Amazing Mumbo is here!" exclaimed a thin and tall man with blue skin. Cale was annoyed, he had things to do and he wasn't prepared to put up with huge antics from some 'celebrity'. As the villain Mumbo walked down to the bank tellers he noticed one person wasn't cowering in fear. "Ah you why don't you be my assistant in my magic tricks" he smiled evilly as his giant magical glove took hold of Cale.

"I am not going to help you in this so called 'magic trick' Cale spat out as the Animated hand brought him closer to the villain.

"Oh why, you must! Hehehe" cheered Mumbo as he flicked his wand at the bank vault behind the tellers causing the vault to smash open. Cale sighed loudly and using his strength he broke free from the hand surprising everyone in the bank including Mumbo,

"hey get back here the fun hadn't even begun!" cried Mumbo as he and his animated hand tried to recapture his victim. Cale sprinted into the bathroom clearly irate with this villain as he finally deduced. He flicked his wrist which cast a spell and his colors changed from a white trench coat to all black with thick heavy leather boots and a black hood which came over his head obscuring his eyes showing only his mouth.

Taking his sword out, he flashed out of the bathroom and reappeared in the middle of the bank. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size Mumbo" Cale snarled causing the magician to turn and face him.

At that exact moment the Teen Titans jumped through the huge hole where the doors used to be. "Mumbo, looks like your magical spree of thieving is at an end, titans GO!" Robin yelled. The Titans rushed toward mumbo, engaging in the already distracted foe who in haste quickly froze everyone in their tracks with a hasty spell and flick of his wand. Cale barked out a laugh and unfroze the titans much to their surprise, _who is this guy and how did he just do that,_ the Teen Titans thought in their own mind simultaneously. Cale, ignoring the looks he got from the five heroes rushed up and cut Mumbo's wand in half scaring mumbo back but then Mumbo's hand grabbed him almost crushing him, making him drop his sword.

_Damn! Stupid hand_ Cale thought to himself, Robin and Starfire helped the trapped man from the hands near bone crushing grip. Beast boy and Cyborg were distracting mumbo so Raven could wrap a series of cords around Mumbo. Mumbo cried out as his hands and mouth were tied and he opened his eyes wide with terror as he saw Beast boy morph into a ram and smash into him. Mumbo flew and hit the bank wall completely knocked out as he slumped to the ground Mumbo's magical glove 'henchman' disappeared, much to the satisfaction of Cale. As soon as Cale was freed he sheathed his sword and looked at the ground as he saw it littered with money. _ So this is their currency... interesting_, Cale thought as he knelt down to look and touched the money.

"I don't know who you are but if you plan on taking that money you'll be walking away in cuffs Robin said to the man whose face was covered kneeling down in front of him.

"Relax, I'm not stupid like your friend back there' Cale pointed his head to the knocked out Mumbo who was being arrested and put in a police car. Cale murmured a spell and all the money went back into the vault which was replaced as well and he stood up. "I'm a friendly" He said as he looked at the five teens who appeared to be his age, "mind giving me a place where I can catch my breath?" he said as he smiled.


	4. friendship

Chapter three: Friendship

"Welcome to Titan's Tower" robin told Cale.

As Cale and this team traveled, Cale took time to look at these super heroes. Robin wore a bright red shirt with a 'R' neatly stitched on the right part of the shirt with green tights with steel toed boots and a mask, Cyborg was just a giant whose body was half machine with blue circuitry and a red eye and the other half was human. Beast Boy had to have been the strangest amongst the group so far with everything about him being green, the only thing on him that wasn't green was his black and purple uniform which Cale learned was from his old team. The only two women in the team were complete polar opposites Cale realized amused. The first was Starfire, who was bright, happy and had a purple mini skirt knee high boots and a half shirt which revealed her waist, her skin was tanned nicely. While Raven on the other hand was ash pale, she had a blue coat with a hood and had a black leotard underneath, with a ruby red chakras on her forehead. Cale entered the giant tower and was soon brought up to the command center/ living room, since running into Mumbo and the teen titans Cale had not taken off his black hood which prevented any of the titans from seeing him but letting him have freedom with his vision. Cale could see that the small green boy was quite anxious to see his face and decided to toy with him.

"Having fun staring at my changeling?" Cale said in a flat monotone voice.

"Whoa! He sounded exactly like Raven" he teased lightly causing raven to respond in her casual bone chilling glare to Beast boy.

"Careful BB, Raven is accustomed to you; this guy might send you to an alternate dimension" Teased Cyborg as he naturally headed for the kitchen.

"Speaking of 'This guy' we never got your name, mind telling us so we can thank you for helping us out? "Robin said in his firm leader like voice as usual.

Cale nodded smiling, "My name is Timothy Cale but call me Cale, I'm, as you might have guessed, not from here." He said as he pulled his hood off revealing his purple eyes.

"Oh Joyous greetings Cale, Starfire said happily flying up into his personal space shaking his hand tightly.

Cale winced but smiled afterward as she left go of his hand, "Thanks " he said as he massaged his hand.

"oh you must tell me all about yourself, like where are you from, how did you get here, what your favorite color is and if you would be the 'best of friends' with me" Starfire had rapidly said still full of happiness.

Cale rose from his chair and walked over to the giant glass windows that revealed the city to him and the entire team, "I'm from my home planet called Erisdar, as for how I got here… "he trailed off remembering his brutal fight with the Demon Trostani who sent him here.

" we'll talk about that later" Robin interjected sensing Cale had a tough time, " As for you Cale this might be sudden but I'd like you to stay with us if that's okay with you. You handled Mumbo pretty well back there with us and we could use a sixth member."

Cale nodded facing toward Robin, "sure... I'm stuck here so I might as well stay."

Cyborg having finished his meal smiled and clapped his hands loudly as he came up to Cale "Well then! Welcome to the Teen Titans buddy" he smiled nudging him a little, "here let me show you to your room. "


	5. Truth Flies faster than it runs

**A/N: hey guys I've decided to post a second chapter in one day just because these two are relatively short. :p lucky you... ^_^**

Chapter four: Truth flies faster then it runs.

A week had passed since Cale met with the Teen titans, and joined their team. Throughout the week Cale had slowly begun to talk about how he got here and his 'hero' life back in his own dimension. The only thing he didn't tell them about was his wings, he felt that that should be a close guarded secret but he felt the pressure from his new found team mates when he was the last to leave the tower but the first one to be at the scene of the crime fighting off the villains.

"It's like he can just sprout a pair of wings and fly faster than a bullet" Beast boy said clearly mystified about his new friend.

"Maybe he doesn't want to talk about himself and reveal more then he want to" Raven replied dryly, " Cale seems to be acting the way I did when we first met. " Raven continued.

"Yeah just give the guy some time and I'm sure he'll be comfortable with us " Cyborg quickly said, "besides the guy got his butt whooped pretty badly and was then thrown through a portal that lead him here." He's probably homesick and knows he can't return.

". Beast Boy accepted his team mates logic, "still doesn't make sense as to how he gets to the fight before we do…." He muttered as the team, minus Cale, flew back home.

* * *

Cale waited for his team to leave, before he strolled into a dark alley before unfolding his wings and soared into the sky. Cale had planned to tell them but he felt too weirded out in how curious the team was in his past. _Yeah, because hiding the fact you're a human with a pair of wings, is so much better, _He said to himself.

Cale had grown to like the Titans a lot, he shared many of the same hobbies with them and they became good friends rather quickly. He sighed, _I better show them... Besides what could do wrong?_ Cale shook away his gloominess as he flew toward Titan's Tower, his new Home.

Cale landed on the roof and opened the door only to see the entire team on the other side, "uh hey guys" he stammered still recovering from the shock,

"what's up?" He moved away from the door to let his team mates enter on onto the roof,

"The Team is curious about you Cale" Robin said calmly,

"yeah we want to know how you can get to the scene of the crime first but you're the last one to leave the Tower" Beast boy Interjected taking over the conversation. Cale smiled, _fuck it, time to go all in right now..._

"Well.. "I was nervous at first about telling you but I think I can say 'screw it'..." Cale smiled and unfolded his wings showing the team his last and biggest secret.

"when I was born, I was born with small wing stubs and my mother who was the queen was told that her son was an angel incarnate, and from that day on I was trained by monks, sword masters and true wizards who taught me everything I know, from magic, to my sword work even to my aerial capability which you've never seen. Since our days are... at least were, three times longer then your days , I was trained since I was a baby,and after turning seventeen I was gifted my sword, whom I named Islingr. "

Robin and the rest of the team were stunned, "so let me get this straight, you can fly, wield a blade and cast magic? DUDE you're like a character out of Raven's fiction stories! "Beast boy cried out, as Raven with a quick blush smacked Beast boy in the back of his head.

Cale laughed as she hit Beast boy, "yes I'm as you put it a character out of a fiction story" Cale could see the connections between the teams and smiled _I think I'll get the sparks going,_ he thought to himself.

Cale knew he failed to save his people, he planned to not fail these humans, "anyway lets go and get something to eat I'm hungry!"Cyborg gave a huge grin, "I'm with you there buddy lets go snack on some pizza!"

He eagerly said after giving Cale a big high five. "I wish for the pizza to have mustard for me" Starfire said eagerly flying to catch up to the boys. Robin, Beast boy and Raven smiled at the antics of their new friend and raced down to catch up with the other three.


	6. Black masked threats

Chapter five: Black masked threats.

Cale flew back as a wave of slade bots had attacked him and the other heroes. Slade seemed obsessed with the newest hero, Cale knew that his power would lure in horrible monsters and people but he wasn't expecting had only been around Jump city for a year and he never expected that a super human would do jump through hoops just to try and capture him. Slade had sent entire groups of professional kidnappers, skilled teams and even his own robo commandos to capture the 'special' warrior.

Much Slade's disappointment Cale outsmarted and defeated each thing that was thrown at him, but this made Slade want him even more… _ we covet what we see everyday_ Cale thought to himself as he swung his sword through a swath of the Robots. Cale saw that the rest of the team cut off from him, he didn't like the feeling of that, left alone and isolated made him feel like he was walking into a trap.

As the battle raged on Cale lost his sword due to the swarm of robots and he grew irate using his own hands to fight off the now huge robotic army. Robin came out of nowhere with his trusty Bo staff in hand. This made Cale smile, "nice of you to drop in mate" Cale quickly said as he punched a hole through the chest on a Slade bot.

"Cale do you have anything that can destroy these things at once, we need to get to Slade." Robin growled clearly focused on defending himself, from the hotspot that he unknowingly jumped into." Damn how the hell have you not been over whelmed this is fuckin' madness" Robin yelled.

Cale smiled and began casting his spells, from the corner of his eye he could see a shield pop up around Cyborg, Raven, Starfire and Beast boy.

"Alright Slade… You want to play hard ball here we go!" Cale snarled as the shields exploded destroying every slade-bot and transformed the cars that were up turned into molten scrap. Cale felt as if he had not eaten in years and was beaten for several hours, the City was left mostly unharmed, the street lights exploded and the cars that the slade bots ruined beforehand were the only things that were destroyed.

_ Wow, I knew I was tired but I didn't think I'd be ready to pass out after casting that spell_ ,Cale thought as he sagged down to the floor trying to get air in short ragged breathes. Slade, being a tricky character himself, was nowhere to be seen.

_ I hope I burnt that fucker to hell_ Cale thought darkly, being a demon he realized wasn't so much a curse it gave him more power but he had to control himself better otherwise he'd go into a berserk mode and wreck everything. Robin growled seeing Slade gone but was more worried about his partner who was on his knees, respecting Cale's wish to keep his hood ( which was Robin's equivalent of a mask) on, he picked up his sword and got Cyborg to carry the exhausted team member.

* * *

Back at Titans tower an unhooded Cale walked slowly through the corridors. The team told him to rest for several days he complied for two day, but he wouldn't have it. _Robin you're a good leader and I appreciate how you've looked out for me now let me thank you, _Cale said to himself. It had been close to a year since he met his good friends and over a series of three months he had learned everything he need about the two 'future' couples he saw in his head and even arranged small but positive steps to push Robin and Starfire together as well, as Beast boy to Raven. Robin was in his room working his search for Slade when he heard a voice through his door.

"Robin? 'Friend Cale has informed me you have not left your room since Slade had escaped and I was hoping to talk to you. "Starfire said in a worried tone which he heard through the door. Robin exhaled releasing his breath; He was in his outfit except for his mask which was neatly set by his keyboard.

"Uh sure let me get the door" Robin said as he walked towards the door, putting his mask on as quickly as he could. As Robin opened the door to let her in, Starfire giggled, she saw the mask was horrible skewed and on the verge of falling off.

"Um Robin your mask is… "Starfire smiled with a noticeable pink blush on her cheek trailing off. Robin embarrassed looked down and because of his hastiness the mask fell which to him was a good cover as he too was blushing. Starfire knelt down and picked his mask piece up and handed it to him,

"your eyes are 'the most beautiful' Robin" she told him as she handed him his mask which he held in his hand. Robin's cobalt blue eyes had captivated Starfire, Robin liked how she was absorbed in the blue-ness of his eyes. Robin blushing turned away and put his mask on his bedside table,

"Thanks " he replied as he motioned her toward his bed, the only thing big enough to hold him and her. Starfire sat down on his bed and touched it with her hand, it was soft and warm his bed was dark blue with a single white pillow.

Starfire then face Robin and looked at his eyes,"I wished to talk to you" she finally stammered tearing her eyes away from his gaze. "I am still not used to earth and it's many traditions but I … I wanted to talk to you about us." She later replied finishing her sentence with a blush which crept onto her and Robin's face.

"wha-what about us "Robin tensed, he had been working up the courage to confront Starfire about his feelings toward but it sounded like she was going to beat him to the punch, He and Cale had been talking about the situation and Robin felt confident but he lacked the time.

"Well, I have been told by other people that, we would be… "She trailed off, obviously too embarrassed to end her sentence. Robin took her hand and held it tightly, " I want to say something before you finish. And I apologize if I'm a bit blunt about this but I think-

"I love you" they both said simultaneously.

The two teens turned red as they said and heard what the other told them, Robin smiling as his fears vanished faster than an all meat sub that was placed in front of Cyborg. Starfire was blushing equally as brightly and turned to face Robin,

"if it is okay with you I was hoping you could be me 'friend that's a-" her sentence was cut short as she felt Robin's lip come in contact her hers. After realizing what had happened she returned his passionate kiss and put her hands on his cheek, enjoying the rough texture his lips had.

Robin ended the kiss as he looked into her eyes, the eyes of love and beauty, and smiled…

"Yes Starfire, I'll be your boyfriend." This time Starfire was the one who brought Robin to her lips as they both leaned down onto Robin's bed embracing each other in the love they had so bitterly held back from each other.

* * *

Cale smiled as he sensed the rising body heat of Starfire and Robin, releasing the spell he cast five minutes earlier so he had a, clear but not too intrusive insight on what went on in Robin's room. Cale still weak from the fight with slade went onto the roof putting his hood up as he walked up the stairs leading onto the roof. It was night time, close to 10:45 when Cale went out on to the roof. It was cold but Cale did not care, he took a deep breath letting the clean almost magical air flow through his lungs.

"What a good peaceful night isn't it Cale?" Asked a deep ominous voice which caused Cale to flinch and turn around ripping his sword out from it's sheathe.

"Slade" Snarled Cale upon seeing the lone masked man on the vents behind him, "come to fight me? " Cale challenged the Villainous foe.

"As much as I'd enjoy the easy fight, I came to issue you a warning." Slade replied in a dry mocking tone.

"Make it quick and I might just make your arrest as quick." barked Cale in a clear fury.

"Very well then, I'm going to say this once so perk up or this will fall on deaf ears and I'll have wasted my breath speaking to a dead man." Slade replied in a dark tone, "I will have you and you will serve me, because if I can't have you then no one will, and nothing you do will protect you from death."

Cale stared at the masked man, knowing Slade never lied about a threat he shuddered inside but never betrayed this feeling so Slade could gain from it, "that's a nice little speech you said but what makes you think I'm going to serve you or die?" he smirked.

"Because if you don't the last thing you'll feel is my blade through your heart, I've heard the stories Cale, you may seem immortal but I've heard that you still can die." Slade hissed with a threatening tone.

"Heed my words Angel, if you can't be mine you won't be alive. " Slade quickly added before throwing a smoke bomb down on the roof top.

"Oh you're not going to get away from me that easily," Cale said throwing his sword in the area Slade was only to hear it hit metal. As the smoke cleared away Cale saw his blade spiked through the vent, and Slade was gone without a trace. Cale's eyes glowed with immense hatred as he flew up to grab his sword, he noticed a small piece of paper that was pinned between the sword and the vent,

"you missed" it said on it, clearly a taunt to Cale from Slade. Cale ripped his sword out of the Vent and went back in to the tower note clenched in his hand and blood red eyes instead of his normal royal purple.

**_A/N: Hello guys! :) i got a a review from a helpful person ( MysteryAgain ) and I've made a set of changes. please don't be afraid to point out my mistakes, I'm new at this... and, well you have to suck at something for a while to get better. so props to MysteryAgain for the help cheers mate! please enjoy the changes and know that i am trying to make my story writing better. happy Friday!_**


	7. Geocentric love

Chapter six: Geocentric love.

The sun was shining brightly as Cale felt its beams fall on his eyes, as he got out of his bed he noticed the sword slashes throughout his room and winced knowing he let his anger get the best of him last night. _ Hopefully no one will question what I was doing_ Cale said to himself as he went to the only thing that wasn't broken, his mirror. As he gazed in it he saw his eyes reverted back to the normal royal purple state, _good I'm back to normal_ he thought as he put a white sweater jacket and black pants. Cale was going to go into the city to relax, as he left his room he saw Robin staring right at him.

"Sweet jeez" Cale muttered taking a step back to avoid colliding with Robin.

"Anything you want to talk about Cale?" Robin said while motioning with his eyes to the sword slashes in Cale's walls.

"I'll tell you later… I need to catch my breath and mind, recollect myself."Cale said moving past robin.

Robin nodded, "very well but don't think you escaped, I'm worried about you. Do you have your T-communicator?" Cale nodded,

"yeah I'll keep it on but I'm going incognito for a while." After seeing Robin acknowledge his statement Cale left the corridor and cast a spell to teleport himself into town.

* * *

Timothy Cale was Cale's real name, which he only used while going out. Cale used a set of spells to change his voice making it a little higher then what it normally was,as well as changing his hair color from brown to blonde and then changing his eyes from Purple to brown . This wasn't Cale's first time going incognito but this time was different, He needed this after his solo talk with Slade. Cale entered a small 'mum and pop' café and went straight to the bar,

"Hi welcome to Advent café what can I get you?" said a young man who Cale thought was around 23 years old.

"Yeah can I get a blueberry muffin and a vanilla bean malt?" Cale asked in kind voice. "Sure, what's your name man?" The young man asked,

"Tim" Cale replied.

"I'm Jake, this might be weird but you seem familiar." Jake told Cale. Cale chuckled,"yeah everyone seems to think I resemble Cale the newest teen titan but I think it's a load of shit no one knows what he looks like."

"Hahaha yeah, ah have a good day Tim your muffin and malt will be done in five minutes." Jake said as Cale walked away.

"Thanks" he replied as he got a table and chair outside. As soon as he got the table he put his head down and sighed,

'Stupid Slade" he murmured to his elbow making sure no one could hear him.

Cale held his head on the table until he heard a girl."Excuse me" she said trying to get Cale's attention, "Uh yeah what is it?"he blindly said turning around to see what he thought to himself as 'the most beautiful girl in the city'.

She was 19 years old, tall and a skinny blonde with a black shirt that revealed her waist and yellow shorts which stopped at mid-thigh length.

"Uh hi, I'm Terra" she said blushing under Cale's gaze. "I was hoping I could sit with you, every other table is full" she motioned to the other tables which to Cale's surprise were not only full but had too many people at each table.

"Oh Sure, no problem" Cale replied giving her a warm smile and even giving her his chair. "My name is Timothy Cale" he said to Terra, trying to hold back the blush which was on his face as he relocated to a new chair. "Wow Cale like the latest Teen Titan, Cale?"She said with a hint of awe in her eyes.

"Hehe the very same miss Terra" Cale replied smiling.

'Hey Dude!" Josh said holding a plate with Cale's blueberry muffin and his vanilla bean malt, "who's the lady? Your girlfriend? "Josh joking said nudging Cale.

"Her name is Terra and she isn't my girlfriend mate" Cale told josh with an embarrassed but happy look. "Haha alright dude, enjoy your breakfast Tim" Josh said walking away.

Cale looked at Terra who had a horribly visible red hue on her face. "I'm sorry if he embarrassed you, I wasn't expecting him to just jump to conclusions" Cale quickly told Terra who giggled.

"Oh no it's fine" she said "I actually kinda like that idea" Terra said coyly.

Cale who had taken a bite of his muffin nearly choked as he heard her say that, "you mean like us going out? He said biting his lip in uncertainty.

"Well… maybe a couple of dates first so I'm not getting ahead of myself." Terra quickly muttered uncertain as to how this complete handsome stranger was absorbing this.

Cale smiled" Friday night then?" He told her. "Three days from now should give us plenty of time to prepare and get ready." Terra smiled and nodded her head, giggling at his rough but cute attempt to formally ask her out and failing horribly at it. "I think that will be just fin-" Cale's T-communicator silences her before she finish her sentence.

"I'm sorry I have to take this" he says as he stands up and heads to the bathroom before she could see the device in his hands. ""Cale! We need your help, Cinderblock and Plasmus are loose and wrecking half the city… I need you now!" Robin says focusing on dodging Plasmus's purple goo strikes.

" Yeah I'll be there shortly" Cale says grimacing, he ended the communication and walks to Terra who looked riled up, "hey sorry about that my boss called I have to go to work when today was supposed to be my free day" Cale lied, as he put money under the plate.

"o-oh it's, fine I have to be somewhere else too…" Terra says looking down clearly occupied.

"uh see you Friday then?" Cale said half smiling. "Yeah totally" Terra replied as she got out of her chair, "Good I look forward to it" Cale replied as he smiled giving her a quick tight hug before running out of the Café.

* * *

Terra sighed as she saw him leave, this was the first time she felt truly connected to someone. It's been almost five years with out seeing another boy her age, she wouldn't have admitted it but she fell for the boy known as Timothy Cale, while she also was infatuated with the winged hero, Cale. Terra quickly shook the thoughts out of her head and ran out of the Café too going the opposite direction and ducking into a nearby alley so she could use her geokinesis powers in secret. She had heard something big attack the other side of town with help from an ear piece which extended her hearing capability and was curious and eager to assist the city. She had made mistakes before hand when slade took her as his apprentice. And she, in the end turned on him and saved the city turning herself into stone. Luckily a few months after she had 'died' a strange monk cast a spell of de-petrifaction on her freeing her from her cold stony prison. From there on she followed the monk who helped her by teaching her how to properly control her powers and expand her self control skills. She lived with the monk until the day he died; giving him a true burial for all the help he had given her and soon wandered back to Jump city. This was her first time back in the city since slade,_ five long years… I'm happy to be home_ she thought as she flew toward the battle. Little did she know, she would be separated from Cale for only five minutes.

* * *

As Terra flew toward the fight, Cale had bolted away from the café running into an abandoned building. Cale had muttered his spell to transform his clothing as well as his body, which took longer since he wasn't wearing his normal attire. After getting prepped he sighed and jumped up and smashed through the glass canopy of the building and flew to the fight. Terra heard a loud 'boom' behind her and as she turned she saw the hooded figure of Cale zip past her, smashing into Cinderblock knocking over the Giant like behemoth. _Whoa! He just knocked 100 tons of stone into the ground like it was nothing!_ Terra exclaimed mentally as she landed in the middle of the battle, focusing her attacks on Plasmus.

Cale's landing had not only amazed Terra but the other Titans as well; they gave him a second long gaze as he got up from his knelling position from Cinderblock's cracked Chest and they brought their attention back to Plasmus who noticed his partner was more than likely out for the count began to retreat. Cale quickly jumped off of Cinderblock and flew in front of Plasmus cutting off his escape.

"Sorry pal but the only place you're going to back to prison" Cale muttered, enraging the mass of purple goo who in response flung a huge chunk of itself to his location. Cale was just about to release a spell to deflect the goo back at Plasmus, until he saw a huge chunk of rock rise in front of him blocking Plasmus's attack.

'What the.." Cale said aloud as Terra rushed to him lifting them both up on a stone island.

"Looked like you needed help ", Terra quickly said flashing the hood figure a smile. Cale simply nodded his head as he heard her voice and realizing it was Terra from the café. 'Thanks" Cale said in his deeper and huskier voice, "let's get Plasmus eh?" He said as he saw the other Teen Titans, clearly distracted by the sight of Terra, rush in and fight Plasmus.

"Hey, I need you to concentrate the stone around Plasmus I have a plan" Cale said he turned to Terra while casting spells to deflect the purple goo Plasmus was hurling at him and the others.

"What do you need Cale?" Terra replied looking at his mouth, regrettably the only thing she could see without the hood to obscure his features.

" I want you to create a completely walled up 'bottle' around Plasmus, I'll then tell robin to fire his flash freezing discs and I'll help by freezing the Air in the enclosed space. Think you can handle that? "Cale questioned.

Her response was a huge earth barricade trapping Plasmus inside. "Good girl" Cale smiled as he flew down to Robin, "Robin if you have your discs that can freeze an area use it now!" Cale yelled as he flew past robin.

"Gotcha, want to give me a lift?" Robin replied with his hand extended. Cale yanked robin in the air as they flew to the narrow opening on the top of the enclosed trap which held Plasmus,

"make it quick and perfect Robin! This is only going to work once!" Cale yelled down to Robin, who had his freezing tools in his hand.

"Alright, throw me!" Robin yelled back to Cale who in a surge of power chucked Robin over the top of the stone prison.

Everything was in slow motion as Robin soared over the narrow opening, Robin with a perfect accuracy throw all of his flash freezing discs into the opening. The discs hit Plasmus freezing him instantaneously and he smiled with pride as Starfire caught him in her arms. Cale smiling knowing Robin hit his mark smashed into the prison breaking it and revealing a full body ice sculpture of Plasmus, Cale then rammed into Plasmus and yanked the man who was now knocked out cold out of the center of the frozen purple goo and set him down.

'BOOYAH!" yelled Cyborg as he ran to Cale giving him a high five.

"Dude that was the coolest thing I've ever seen you do!" Beast boy exclaimed as he ran to Cale just seconds behind Cyborg.

"Thanks BB" Cale smiled immensely weak from the fight, it wouldn't have worked without her though" Cale said pointing to Terra who had just jumped off the hovering island and walked to the group.

"H—h-hey guys" Terra said nervously as she looked her old teammates in the eyes, except for Cale. "I thought you were petrified"

Robin said curiously, "how did you get free?"

Terra sighed, "that's a long story…. I know we didn't leave off on the right foot but could you guys give me one more chance? I'll tell you everything that's happened since I was freed, including my training!"

She rushed eagerly hoping, praying that they would give her the chance she so desperately wanted.

"I don't know her past and I might not have the best 'jurisdiction' to voice my opinion in this scenario but I think we should listen to her. "

Cale said looking over at robin. "Hrm... very well…" Robin reluctantly said, "Terra come with us, Cale… are you better now or do you need more time?" Robin curiously asked. Cale smiled" I'll go with you guys, besides you need to hear what I have to say."

Though Cale was not pleased with the Slade issue he had calmed down enough to freely discuss it and he felt that the entire team ought to know what slade told him.

* * *

Back at Titans Tower, Cale went to his room to freshen up. He closed his door and looked in the mirror and smiled, _tired but still in good shape_ Cale said to himself. Cale took off the coat he was wearing and put on a new one, one that wasn't covered in purple goo and left to go to the Common room to listen to Terra's story.

_**P.S: hey everyone I've just updated a couple of errors, and i've also uploaded some pictures for the story. :D it's on my account which you can view freely. these are just there to give you a basic idea of Cale, these aren't exact pictures. :P but it's fairly adequate **_


	8. Return of a Friend, Threats of a Villian

Chapter Seven: Return of a friend, Promises of a Villain

Terra was horribly nervous about the meeting which would be based on her revival and her training, which would take place once Cale was ready and with the rest of the team. She noticed Cale's mouth was twitched in an uneasy frown as they went home which made her worried.D_oes he know? Did they tell him what I had done? No, no he said he didn't know my past…, _Terra's mind flashed five thoughts a second wondering what could have made Cale so tense. Terra jumped with fright as the 'whoosh' of the metal doors opened revealing a hooded Cale, Robin and the others looked at Cale quizzically but Cale motioned with his hand to forget it.

Everyone except Robin turned back to Terra "what's going on Tim?" Robin said to Cale as Cale approached the Table.

"Rich, this ain't the time…. Meet me in your room after Terra and I are done talking" Cale merely replied.

* * *

Cale and Robin had entrusted each other with their real names they were both strong leader like men, which made them both respect each other. Robin was the only one who had seen Cale's right hand, which always had a glove on it.

On the back of Cale's hand was a symbol proving he was in fact royalty. "Everyone in my family is born with the symbol on their hands, we don't know why or how this came to be but we soon accepted it as our coat of arms back at home." Cale told Robin one day. "I'm the only surviving heir to pass on my bloodline…" he continued realizing he was the last survivor of his home.

Robin shifted uneasily knowing this was a touchy subject,

"I know how you feel… before Batman adopted me and made me into Robin I was raised by my actual birth parents… we were acrobats in a circus, known as the Flying Grayson's"

Robin bitterly laughed holding back tears as he relived the tragic night in his head.

"My parents were murdered because of a crime boss who didn't get his 'protection fee' from the circus master. The crime boss's name was Tony Zucco… Mary and John Grayson… they didn't deserve to die like that."

Robin finished hands clenched into fists. Cale put his hand on Robin's shoulder to give his sympathy to the almost young adult; Cale murmured a small prayer for his family and people as well as Robin's at the end of that day.

* * *

Aside from Cale, only Starfire knew who Robin really was, with the two going out they had revealed everything about each other, Identity and past life. Robin nodded firmly and went back to the table with Cale, who curiously sat the closest to Terra. _ Time to see what happened almost four and a half years ago.. _ Robin thought, as he opened his mouth to speak.

"So, Terra... for the sake of Cale I'm going to have to fill him in what had happened before hand, the first time you joined us."

Robin said, seeing her wince as if he had struck her physically. Terra had expected this and opened her mouth to speak," I understand Robin and since Cale ought to know I'd like to tell the story myself."

This response shocked Robin, thought he made no visible reaction, _ She is either being humble or… she's trying to soften up the truth for Cale… but why? _

Robin nodded and replied back to her "very well, I'll add any information if you forget to mention it," Robin firmly added to make sure she had no other way out but through the truth.

Terra nodded "very well", Terra then repositioned herself to face Cale, who much to her relief (or her horror) didn't react to the quick conversation with Robin or even her repositioning.

"I had come to Jump City roughly a year before I turned to stone… so almost four and a half years as of right now, three years of my training and then half a year of being a statue."

Terra glanced at robin who nodded. "When I first joined the titans at the age of 15 my control over my geokinesis power was horrible. I had to relocate almost every time I tried to help so I never knew a permanent home until I meet these guys" She pointed to the five team members.

"They took me in without much hesitation but I later ran away and in that time I joined Slade who promised me the control I so desperately needed and wanted."

Cale tensed up as he heard Slade's name and everyone cocked their head in his direction. Luckily in due to Cale's hood no one could see his eyes color starting to change as the blood red hue swept through his purple colored irises. Terra, with a hitch in her voice fearing Cale was mad at her stopped for a second before overcoming her fears,

" when i returned i was only there to get them to trust me. then together we'd bring them he tricked ..he made me a suit which was nearly grafted onto my skin, so he could control my every move if he ever needed too. Then one by one I was ordered to take down the Teen titans by using their own weaknesses against them, which I did…"

Terra's head fell as she paused for a breath.

"After defeating them Slade took control of the city, and ruled with an iron fist… at first I felt happy knowing I had controlled my powers but I felt of sorrow knowing I had to sacrifice my friends for it. That's when they attacked me using the fury they had knowing I betrayed them and beat me and scared me so badly I ran back to Slade." Terra couldn't continue anymore and she ended the story, not finished.

Robin, sensing she couldn't take it anymore finished the story and faced Cale, "Slade beat her and made her attack us by the controlling suit but in the end she turned on him killing him as she reactivated a dormant volcano. In her attempt to save us and the city she used her powers to shift the Tectonic plates and stop the volcano, but at a huge cost which resulted turning herself to stone."

Robin sighed looking back at Terra, "We left her a memorial for saving us and the city and though our remarks fell onto deaf ears, we thanked her for her sacrifice and promised to try and bring her back… with Cyborg's experimental serums and Raven's magic. We tried for two months before stopped and mourned the loss of a good Titan." Terra looked up eyes glistening from tears as she heard Robin's last words, "you—you mourned my death?" She barely uttered, her voice thick with raw emotion.

Robin gave her a small sad smile," We did" he replied as he handed her a brand new T-communicator. "We'll start back at square one Terra, don't ruin the chance."

Terra smiled and jumped up hugging Robin tightly, Tears streaming down her face. "Thank you" She said, Robin smiled and gave her a comforting pat on the back. Terra released Robin from the hug and sat down, with a smile on her face.

"So, Cale what is it that you had to say?" Robin after stretching and sitting back down on the chair said. "Your room had sword slashes littered across the walls and almost everything, that you had was smashed or cut." Cale knew Robin was saying these things so the other team members could catch up on the rather private conference Cale and Robin had in the morning.

Cale sighed, _so much for ending this night on a happy thought_, he thought bitterly.

"As the others know, a couple days ago we fought slade" Cale said to Terra, who's smiled quickly vanished. "But what happened last night is the truly important part." he said getting up out of the chair.

"Last night, as I was relaxing on the roof, Slade approached me."

The other six titans gasped with mixed emotions of anger and fear. "What did he want?!" Robin and Terra growled almost at the same time,

Starfire in a worried tone asked "Friend Cale you are unharmed yes?"

Even was Raven surprised and muttered" why didn't I feel him on the tower."

Cale silenced everyone so he could continue the story, "what's done is done and no I wasn't hurt Starfire, but Slade threatened me—

"What did he say to you! "Robin yelled cutting his friend off, as he let his anger get the best of him.

Cale glared at Robin who squirmed at Cale's gaze,

"I'm sorry I'm just angry, he could have easily hurt you in your weakened state." Robin said.

"Its fine I appreciate the concern, as I was saying… Slade told me that he'd kill me if I didn't serve him and the last thing I'd feel is his blade through my heart." Cale finished as he turned around to gaze out upon the city.

Cyborg rose out of his chair almost yelling, "But you're an immortal Cale, you can't die!"

Cale closed his eyes and shook his head, "I am not actually... Something's got to pump the blood in my veins and control my body." Cale weakly tried to say in a joking manner.

"Well we won't let him get to you!" Beast boy cried out.

Cale merely shook his head, "I don't think that will help, if he can get on to Titans tower without anyone but me knowing then I fear what he can do when he's trying… anyway as Slade left he exploded a series of smoke bombs, in my anger I threw my sword like a spear hoping to harpoon Slade into the nearby vents, I missed and this note was pinned between my blade and the huge chunk of metal." Cale turned around and threw the paper on the table so everyone could see it.

"You missed…" Robin read aloud, letting the words sink into the room. There was a deadly silence that permeated the air as no one spoke a word,

"Cale…."Terra quietly said walking over to him. Cale turned around and faced the girl whose head leveled to his lips, She gave him a hug in hopes of making him smile, to forget the threat and to know that he had his friends there to protect him. Cale felt the warmth of her body seep into his, and in response he wrapped his arms around Terra. Terra felt a flicker of recognition when he hugged her, and she flashed back to the boy she met in the café.

_Tim, Timothy Cale… why does this feel familiar…_ she quietly thought to herself. Terra thought about whispering Cale's suspected first name but decided against it and ended the embrace she gave Cale.

"Thank you Terra, Cale said his voice calm and steady which ended with a smile on his face. Terra walked back to the group and half smiled at them, knowing she just made the moment past easily.

Robin was going to ask Cale to accompany him to his room when he heard Cale's voice in his head. "_Timothy Cale met Terra this morning, that's why I wore my hood around her. She still doesn't know that I'm the same person… plus Tim has a date with her this Friday_."

Robin nodded in Cale's direction and replied in the private mental link, "_Ah, it makes sense now… when do you plan to tell her__?_"

Cale was quiet for several seconds, "_soon_" and he ended the link.

Cale was mentally exhausted having to talk about his threat from Slade and went to his room, as he punched in the code to open the door he heard a set of footsteps heading towards him.

"What is it?" He said not bothering to turn around, he desperately wanted to make the conversation quick so he could undress, take a shower and relax in the warm waters and steam from the shower.

"I need to talk to you" Terra nervously said, playing with her hands hoping Cale would accept.

Cale sighed, "come on in… mind the mess I went into a rage last night and I didn't… exactly clean up." Cale went into the pitch black room waiting for Terra to enter so he could close the door. Terra took a second to rush through the door knowing she probably should have come later, at first she didn't see what he meant by his messy room but as soon as Cale turned his lights on she let out a small gasp.

Cale's room had clothes half torn to shreds, pieces of his desk scattered across the room and huge gashes in the wall from his sword.

"I warned you "Cale sighed as he sat down on his bed lotus style and muttered a long string of mysterious syllables. To Terra's amazement the room slowly began to neaten itself, the desk was reconstructed; clothes reattached to themselves even the walls formed back to their completely smooth and whole state.

"What did you do?" Terra said dumbfounded as she gazed upon the room which was perfectly neat. Cale nearly fell off his bed but a set of soft but surprisingly strong hands wrapped around him,

"I cast a spell to fix my room" he gasped as Terra put him down on is bed, "what did you want to talk about?" Cale later added.

Terra sat down on the other side of Cale's bed and looked at him, she had wanted to confront Cale and ask him if his first name was Timothy but she went against. "I've heard rumors about you Cale" she said uneasily. Terra wanted to talk to him but she didn't know what to talk about.

Cale's hood obscured most of his face as usual; the only thing terra could see was his smile. Cale was interested in these rumors... he had heard them before as well but he never paid any attention to them, He figured he'd learn about all of them right now from Terra.

"Oh? What are these rumors that you've heard about then? "Cale replied in a curious and teasingly way.

"Well, most of the rumors have come up from the girls in Jump City, but they say the reason why you wear a hood is to mask your face. Some of the women believe that you have the face of an angel which is why you cover your face." Terra said with a slight blush on her face.

"Another rumor is that you wear your hood is because you've swore an oath of visionary blindness so that you can be more connected to the environment around eyes.. " Terra said, giggling at the idea. "All very romantic and dreamy ideas" She said with a pink blush on her cheeks.

Cale chuckled at the rumors terra told him, "Ah there are some very interested women out there aren't there? " Cale said smiling. "I'll tell you why I wear my hood, it's because it's my mask. Robin has his mask to protect his identity; I have my hood to protect my identity."

Terra smiled continuing to further poking and prod to know who Cale was. "Have you ever taken your hood off and shown the rest of the team who you are?" She replied lazily, taking her time.

Cale got off the bed and sat in his armchair letting Terra lay on his bed. "No I haven't, and I don't plan to…" Cale lied. "I want to be seen as the mysterious angelic person, who could be anyone and anywhere. "

"Hrmmm..." Terra said sleepily surprised about comforting Cale's bed was. "How… mysterious of you..." Terra sleepily said with a half smile. Terra never heard the next thing Cale said because she fell into a deep sleep enjoying the dreams of her and Timothy Cale, not Timothy Cale the man, but Timothy Cale the heroic mortal Angel.


	9. Team Perspective

_**A/N: Hello readers! hoping you like the story so far. ^_^ I'm working the best i can to make it as perfect as i can. I'm working on the ninth and tenth chapter right now. so I'll upload chapter nine maybe next week.. speaking of next week, It will be my birthday on Tuesday! :D i won't be uploading until thursday of that week( maybe Friday)... ^_^ unless maybe i see some reviews and or followers? **_

_**anyways, happy Friday friends! **_

_**-JK**_

* * *

Chapter eight: Team perspective.

The next day Robin woke up early in the morning, since he was a child he always rose out of bed to see the sun rise. Robin brushed his teeth, took a shower, did his hair and then headed up to the roof. He checked the built in watch on his T-Communicator,

"5:30" He said to himself smiling. If Robin had the power to fly he'd be soaring in the cool breezes that constantly blew onto the coastal city and Tower. Robin was raised to never be envious of anyone else while he was with his parents for the short time he had them, but he felt a small pang of jealousy knowing he could never fly like Beast boy and Cale or even his love, Starfire, whose flight ability was controlled by her emotions . Being an acrobat was the closest thing he could get to flying, but despite this, he was content and would have never wished to switch powers with any of his fellow Titans.

"Truly a beautiful thing to witness isn't it..." Cale said walking towards his leader.

Robin turned to face the Angelic humanoid and smiled, "Good morning Tim, you sleep well last night?"

Cale smiled. He was in a plain white T-shirt and much to Robin's surprise shorts, "yeah I slept well, Terra's still sleeping though." Cale chuckled lightly, "When I woke up I found her sleeping on the bed with a smile on her face Cale said as he went to the edge, where Robin was standing.

Robin said nothing for a while, "I'm not surprised...she's had a lot of stuff happen to her. Us accepting her is the best thing that's happened to her for a long time I bet. " Robin said smiling "besides it looks like she had a crush on you." He winked at the winged man.

Cale smiled, "thanks for the tip… you like watching our sun rise in the morning?" Cale said after a moment of silence spread around them.

"Yeah, when I was a child my parents and I would watch the sun rise every morning, the nostalgia is comforting and helps me unwind. It makes me believe that I'm still right there with them holding their hands so tightly." Robin said with a small smile that had a hint of sadness within the smile.

Cale nodded, He knew Robin had missed his parents greatly. Cale himself had several times in the two year period he had spent with the Titans reminisced about his family, the family that was now dead.

* * *

After his talk with Robin, Cale went down to the Gym to train. Cale had asked Cyborg to create a simulator just for himself; the simulations would test Cale's swordsmanship and magic. The Simulation had helped increase Cale's reflexes thus making his swordsmanship near perfect, as well as making his casting time for his spells shorter by 40 percent. As Cale opened the door to the Gym he saw Beast boy running his own simulation, this amazed the 19 year old Angelic humanoid. Cale had rarely seen the green changeling until after 10:45, but here he was, up and training at 6:35. "Beast boy, what's going on?" Cale said after he saw that the changeling had finished his simulation. Beast boy whipped his head around slightly embarrassed that he had been caught.

"What are you doing here Cale?" Beast boy said as he felt the cold air assaulted his hot and sweaty body.

"The same could be said right back at yourself friend" Cale smiled as he quickly countered Beast boy's statement.

* * *

Cale knew and was generally comfortable with everyone in the tower, he and Robin were best friends, Starfire loved talking to him but since she had robin in her clutches she was less active with her 'best friend'. Raven was the quietest person on the team, generally not speaking to anyone but she had warmed up to Cale. Raven had even told him about the 'strange feelings' she had, which no one else knew about not even Starfire. Raven had actually fallen in love with Beast boy but she didn't know she told Cale that she had to be emotionally balanced and since there was no real love interest in Azarath, all because she was taught day and night without any change until she left. Cale had told her the truth about these emotions but she refuted it, going against what her heart had in mind for her. After a long talk with Raven, she came to terms with what she had realized and accepted the fact she had indeed fallen in love with the small, jovial and sometimes even annoying changeling.

"Early on he was the only real thing that connected me to the team…" Raven told Cale one day in her room. "At first it seemed like he was doing it to everyone so I mostly ignored it, but began to focus in on me and turn most of his antics towards me. Most of his jokes were awful, as usual but other times the very few jokes he told were some of the funniest. He told me that he made it His 'Goal' to make me smile more often." Raven had looked away from Cale at the time and began to meditate in order to calm down.

Cale smiled when she told him, Raven much to his surprise was like a dam or reservoir of water, only instead of water it was bottled up emotions. Cale knew the basic emotions: Anger, bravery, happiness, love and even shyness, but he never thought Raven had those emotions inside her. Raven showed him her mirror which acted like a portal leading into her mind.

"This realm is nicknamed Nevermore..." Raven told him as she flew ahead of him. Cale was speechless at this noting how the sky was pink and the realm had floating islands which were connected to each other by skinny rocky bridges.

"Why is the sky pink?" Cale asked Raven as he quickly caught up to her.

"Because, the emoticlone that's the most powerful or dominant at the time is pink… isn't it obvious?" She replied quite coldly to him as she flew ahead. Raven stopped flying and landed in front of another Raven, the only difference between the two was that the second 'Raven' had a pink cape and leotard.

"Cale meet Love, Love meet Cale" the original Raven said as she floated around. "Hi, cutie!" Love said almost dreamily with a slight blush in her face making her look child like. Cale who was just getting over the shock of this clone, regained enough composure to say hello.

"Uh…. Hi" Cale finally muttered out. "I must admit, this is uh—certainly an interesting event meeting you ….Love." Cale continued.

"Do you have news on Bb?" Love carelessly replied but waiting anxiously , day dreaming about the short, cute morphling she claims to be her love.

Cale couldn't take anymore of the weird realm after he saw the other four emoticlones flying at him wishing to assault him with a barrage of questions. Raven, clearly enjoying this more then she should left the realm with Cale. But not before watching her other emotional selves chase Cale around like a child would chase another in a simple game of tag. After that Cale promised not to tell anyone about her love for the changeling, if she didn't tell anyone else about him losing his cool and freaking out about the emoticlones. Raven gave Cale a small laugh as he left her room, once he left Raven changed in a second, from laughing and smiling to radiating an aura of coldness and silence as she began to meditate and read from her musty old magic books.

* * *

Beast boy shifted uneasily as Cale quickly remarked on his presence in the gym, "I'm just training… because I want to be ready for Slade….you know…. for when he attacks you. Everyone in the tower has been worried about you Cale." Beast boy told Cale.

Cale smiled and went to the relatively short Titan and gave him a hug. Beast Boy smiled and returned the hug, hugging Cale as he would an older Brother,"You've been there for me in some many ways… I want to return the favor." Beast boy said once out of the brotherly hug.

"I appreciate that Bb, I really do… but I doubt Slade is going to let anyone stop him. He's single minded and fierce about completing his goals. I have a feeling it's going to be a duel or some 'one on one' fight to the death." Cale told Beast boy as he sat down on a bench. "The only thing I can do is be as ready as I can be, and if I would fall to Slade I'd do everything I can to take him with me" He said in a hopeful manner to cheer up the green changeling.

Beast boy's attitude changed from dark and sorrowful to one of happiness and hope, "You better win Cale… everyone; even the city would miss you. You've become a true Titan in the two year period you've been here. Whatever redemption you have sought for, I believe that you've more than earned it. " Beast boy said with a smile.

"We agree with that as well" Cyborg, Robin and Raven said as they stood by the door of the gym.

Cale smiled, he felt happy knowing his team mates thought he had done a great service to them and the city. He felt confident now knowing that, ever since he arrived to Jump City he felt ashamed of himself and was determined to prove himself. Cale fought the hardest whenever he was out stopping a villain with the team or even doing basic heroism, like rescuing a cat from a tree or stopping small scale robberies. He'd even saved some of the titans from basic injuries by taking them himself not caring if he bled or broke a bone.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me especially from you guys." Cale said, with an emotionally happy tone of voice. Cale went over to the team and gave them a big group hug. Once released from the others Cale headed towards his area of them gym until he heard Robin call out his name.

"Cale… your hand." Robin said pointing to Cale's right hand, which held the royal insignia on the back of his palm.

"it's fine… I don't mind anymore" Cale smiled with reassurance and turned back to start his training exercises.

* * *

Terra woke up at eleven O'clock; at first she looked around, not seeing Cale anywhere in the room or on the chair he had slept on. Terra knew he left his room and smiled at how well rested she was, she hadn't slept this well since she was rescued by the monk who trained got off his bed and made it specifically for him. Terra then went into the bathroom and noticed she was wearing an oversized white T-shirt over her normal clothes.

_When did I put this on? Looks like its Cale's…_ she thought to herself blushing at the idea that she stole his shirt. She took the shirt off and out of curiosity she put it to her nose. A pleasant aroma sprang up into her nose and she fluttered her eyes as the unexpected masculine scent rose higher into her nose, She exhaled before she would have passed out and smiled girlishly.

_I think I'm going to keep this_ she thought to herself giggling at the thought of it. Terra stripped down and used his shower, since she neither had a room or shower at the moment. She was surprised to see how few items he had, some common shampoo, a nice smelling body wash which, to Terra's disappointment wasn't the scent that she had smelled on his shirt, and then hair gel. Terra used some of his shampoo and body wash remembering the names so she could buy another set for him. Terra came out of the his bathroom refreshed and went to put her clothes on, after getting her clothes on she heard an abrupt knocking on from the other side.

"Friend Cale! Are you able to help me with 'the making of breakfast' today?" Starfire's cheery voice ran clear though the door. Terra had a small panic attack, _oh my gosh! What if Starfire sees me in here! What if she assumes we're dating! Cale would be furious at me_ she thought to herself. Terra heard the Tamarian punch in the code to his door and she quickly dove into his closet. If she hadn't been hiding from Starfire she would have giggled eagerly with joy as Cale's mysteriously masculine scent wafted around her slowly imbedding itself onto her clothing.

"Friend Cale?" an uncertain Starfire said as she searched his room. She had heard the showers in his room running and cautiously checked the bathroom, there was no Cale but steam was covering much of the mirror in his bathroom. Starfire was slightly worried; she had seen a towel on the chair but nothing of the tall angelic warrior whom she had much to discuss and cook with. Starfire headed over to his closet in a last attempt to look, as she stopped in front of the closet door she heard a small rustle. She yanked the door open and excitedly exclaimed "Friend Cale! Of you are a tricky person, you know I am the best of 'seeking and hiding'. When Starfire actually looked she didn't see Cale, but rather she saw Terra, the geokinetic.

Terra blushed and immediately begged Starfire not to tell Cale what just happened. Starfire was curious as to why she had to 'keep secret about this'.

"Why is this an issue friend Terra?" She said quizzically. She then out of nowhere, assumed Terra had a crush on Cale and gasped. "You have the 'crush' on team mate Cale?" Starfire said hoping so, she would have plenty of topics to talk about with Terra. She did not receive an answer as Terra quickly dashed out of Cale's room and ran into Cyborg.

"Hey rock star! What's up?" Cyborg said in his usual happy manner. "I have your room set up it's just down the hall, you remember right?"

Terra nodded and thanked him, running into her room she locked it and caught her breath. She thought she was away cleanly until she heard the Tamarian knock and enter the room.

"Oh Friend! It is fine to have the 'crush' on Friend Cale. I promise not to tell anyone" She beamed happily giving Terra a huge bone crushing hug then setting her down.

Terra sighed giving up, " yes I do have a crush on Cale… but I was scared you'd tell the others on the team since no one knew I was with him last night." Terra smiled then as she sat down on her bed.

Starfire smiled and sat down next to Terra, "do not have the worries! I promise not to tell anyone." She giggled. "So shall we have 'the girl talk' on Friend Cale?" She eagerly asked Terra.

Terra smiled and nodded. "Sure I want to know everything about him."

* * *

_**A/N: aahh.. this and the next chapter were/are going to be a bit tough... lol being a guy who isn't as smooth as he could be with the ladies...these girly chapter are going to be rough and i apologize. but with practice comes experience right? :) **_

_**aahh hope you enjoyed the chapter and expect more later!**_


	10. Love and a party

Chapter nine: Love and a Party

_**A/N: blah i couldn't wait till thursday or friday so i'm uploading just for you guys! :) and.. I'm 17 now so yay! i had an awesome birthday yesterday ^_^ this chapter is going to be a little weird... you know how I ended the last chapter on the Terra and Starfire scene? Yeah well it's the same day but only thing is it's about 9:30 pm when this one starts. So now that's cleared up toodles!**_

_**-JK**_

_**P.S I had a friend of mine edit some of the girly scenes ( mainly because i was really stuck and just did the bare minimum.. :/ but she's changed it and made it more girly so it makes the conversation seem more lively. so thanks to her! and thank you to my followers, my readers and the lone reviewer... :P but anyways! thanks!**_

* * *

Cale and the others went in to the City that night for some Pizza. Cale wore his typical hood but instead of keeping his over coat closed he had it open which revealed a black and grey button down shirt. Everyone argued what they would have on the pizza but everyone, even the citizens, knew what they'd all settle down with. Once the Cheese pizza was served, the seven titans hungrily devoured the pizza. Cale was smiling as he watched his team mates: Terra and Starfire were laughing and giggling, obviously talking about someone or something, Raven was reading her book while the other three boys were talking about sports and cars and other common guy stuff. Cale was interested in what the two girls were gossiping, but he respected their privacy as they whispered secrets in each other's ears he stole several glances towards the two girls which caught their attention.

"Something on your mind Cale? Terra smirked, asking in a cute but prodding way as if to put him on a spot light. Starfire giggled as she heard her friend mention Cale's name.

"Nah, just wondering what discussion is going on between you and Star." Cale replied in a cool manner smiling. "I assume something about Starfire's boo" He teased which caught Robin's attention and blush.

"Aww Haha look at Robin Bb, He's turning as red as a tomato!" Cyborg exclaimed laughing with Beast Boy at Robin's embarrassment.

"Shut it Cy." Robin said coldly despite the hot red hue that was on his face. "What they are really talking about is the huge crush Terra has on Cale" Robin smirked regaining his cool and returning the spotlight to Cale.

Cale shifted uneasily as he couldn't come up with a comeback, because he knew that it was true and he got distracted by seeing Terra's face turn red.

"Terra, you've got some tomato sauce on your face…. Oh wait my bad that's your blush." Robin continued to joke now with Cy and BB giggling.

"ey' Robin I think you can see Cale's blush too! Hehehe his hood can hide his face but it can't hide that blush!" Cyborg jokingly said.

Cale and Terra's face turned brighter than a juicy ripe strawberry.

"I think you're jumping to conclusions tin man." Cale said with a jovial tone after the laughter had died down. "I doubt Terra has a crush on me, I heard her in her sleep talking about another boy" He winked at the three boys.

"And when did you two sleep together?" Beast boy said in a curious manner.

Terra quickly cut in," It was the first day and we didn't sleep together, he slept on his chair and I got his bed." Terra's blush was horribly incriminating and she was shocked to see Cale had a clear face. _How did he get the blood of out his face so quickly? He was as red as me…_ she thought, and then she realized something. _ He blushed as well! That must mean he has some feelings toward me._ Terra smiled inwardly as Robin calmed everyone down, paid the bill and told everyone to meet up in Titan's Tower.

"C'mon guys it's late, let's go home." Robin said with a smile. Cale and Terra both said they'd stay behind and catch up later, much to each other's horror they said that at the same time causing more jokes to erupt out of Cyborg and Beast boy.

"Hey grass strain, just be careful! I know your secret!" Cale yelled as he unanimously pointed to Raven. Seeing the utter horror seep into the green changeling's face had both Cale and Terra laughing uncontrollably as they saw the T-car drive off.

* * *

"Thanks for trying to stop that," Terra said with a smile, slowly walking closer to her hooded crush.

"Eh no problem you kno-" Cale's words were cut off as he turned to see Terra leaning in. "uh Can I help you?" Cale said in a nervous way

Terra smiled, almost dreamily "yeah… you can.. "She said in a smooth low voice as she rushed Cale into an alley way. As soon as they were hidden Terra raised the ground above her so she could take off Cale's hood. Cale was shocked as she removed his 'mask' and gazed into his purple eyes.

"Why did you do that!?" Cale almost hissed out, gently pushing her up against the wall so no one could see the two titans without purposely entering their personal bubble. Cale was and wasn't mad, Cale knew Terra had done it because she wanted to know everything about him and to see it for herself first hand, but she also almost exposed his identity to most of Jump City.

"I'm-I'm sorry" Terra gasped out, she was struggling to contain herself. She wasn't scared seeing how close he was to her face, his purple orbs gazing almost longingly into her. She actually thought he was trying to make a move on her and that's what made her weak in the knees.

_He smells good_ she thought almost in a lustful tone. She had known Cale was attractive from the pictures Starfire had taken of him, and she felt the need to make him hers. At first though the fact Starfire had pictures of him confused her, and then Starfire told her why she had those pictures when they were talking about Cale earlier.

* * *

"I have taken pictures of the Friend Cale so the other Titans could see and 'do the gossiping of' the single handsome titan." Starfire said with a giggle. "I am happy with my Robin, but the other female titans want updates on all the cute boys I should run into, especially if they are titans." Starfire said to Terra, as she started a video chat with the other female titans.

"Hey gurl!" Bumblebee said cheerfully

"Hello Starfire "Argent said in a happy tone as she sat in her gothic styled room..

"oh, hi Starfire!" Jinx smiled warmly with kid flash waving hello in the background.

"Hello Friends!" Starfire said eagerly "Friend Terra has a crush on the newest titan, Friend Cale." Starfire said as she giggled causing a big commotion to come out of the laptop.

"OMG he's perfect for you Terra! I think he's definitely your type." Bumblebee said in her classic matchmaker tone.

"Lucky… I was going to go down there..."Argent said with a half smile, just saying that to make Terra feel lucky.

Jinx just smiled and said he was a good, cute choice which caused Kid Flash to get a little jealous, but she giggled and settled that up as she told him Terra was interested in him.

"So what's Cale like? He always wears his hood around me and I can't see his face." Terra said with a little disappointment.

Bumblebee gasped and looked at Starfire, "Gurl! why haven't you shown little miss Rocky here his picture, you are all kinds of crazy!" Bumblebee said in a semi serious but teasing manner.

"Oh… apologies friend Terra, I shall get you the pictures that caused this 'gossiping of Cale'" Starfire quickly hopped her bed and got the pictures of the tall Angelic mortal and showed Terra.

"Here are the secret pictures of your crush Cale" Starfire beamed as she handed over the pictures to Terra's yellow gloved hands.

Terra gasped the first thing she saw was his purple eyes and kind smile. He was in a white button down with black pants leaning against a tree. Starfire told her that she snuck this picture when they were out at a picnic very close from the tower which explained why he was not wearing his hood. She knew instantaneously that she wanted no one else but him, she wouldn't have been able to tell anyone why but she had made her decision. Cale looked roughly six feet tall, the same general height of Cyborg she realized, he also had semi long black spiky hair which looked like a better version of Robin's hair was tall and slim with a very muscular build which made him look like a mix of a body builder and a runner.

"Well? What do ya think? "Bumblebee said chuckling teasing Terra to give a response.

"Isn't he cute?" Ardent giggled, "I like him but I've never met him… you're lucky" She replied finishing up her sentence.

"Yeah , my little kid flash is getting all jealous because we're talking about him" Jinx giggled cutely teasing Kid flash whom she hugged and gave a quick kiss off the web-cam.

Terra smiled, she had finally seen Cale unhooded and had a distinct advantage over him now. "I think it's official girls" She smiled as she heard Starfire and the others giggled loudly.

* * *

Cale felt rain drops fall on his back as he gazed into Terra's blue orbs, _Shit…. Well at least it will give us better privacy…_ Cale thought to himself distracted by the presence of the rain. Cale felt Terra quiver as he felt his body up against hers, Cale gave her a teasing look which made Terra only more frustrated.

Terra had enough with only seeing the small tid-bits of Cale's face, she wanted to have him for herself and make sure he knew that. Mustering all the courage she began to move to kiss Cale, but he beat her to the punch. Terra was surprised to feel Cale's soft and smooth lips run over hers, but after a quick second she began to kiss him back and enjoy the touch of his lips. She felt his hand creep slowly up to her neck and she shivered putting her hand on the back of his head, running her fingers though his coarse spiky hair. Terra felt Cale pull away and she moaned in protest but he did not return, He looked into her eyes and brushed a small strand of blonde hair away and he cupped her cheek so she could look up to him. Terra hated how short she was compared to Cale, being roughly five feet compared to a six foot man was unfair in her eyes.

"To be honest I've been waiting to do that for a while…." Cale whispered into her ear.

"wh-why?" Terra giggled nervously

Terra was surprised as she saw Cale's hair and eye color change to match the boy Timothy Cale whom she had all but forgotten about. Terra then pieced why the hug she had given Cale felt so similar to Timothy's.

"Because when I met you… I knew I had fallen in love with you" Timothy Cale told her in his slightly higher voice.

Terra giggled and got on her tip toes to kiss him, "I like the other look better though' she mouthed out between kisses.

Cale smiled and put his hood back on, much to the protest of Terra though. "We should get back to titan's Tower... There we can have more privacy." He said as his hood obscured everything but his smile on his face.

Terra grumpily agreed with Cale but looked forward to getting out of the rain, which she had barely noticed. Cale wrapped his arms around her, extended his wings and jumped up soaring out from the alley. Terra never felt a bigger rush then flying with Cale, the wind rushing in her hair, the soft splats of rain hitting his and her face, and the feeling that she had done something right in her life for once. While Terra knew she saved Jump city she felt that she had to do that in order to defeat Slade and regretfully turning herself to stone was the consequence. Terra felt nothing like that, she felt genuinely happy and secure.

* * *

Cale and Terra went through the front door at the base of Titan's Tower, dried themselves off and went to the Ops to tell everyone about the newest couple. As they entered the room they saw a huge sign that read, "Congratulations to the new couple" Everyone was there and smiling, minus Raven, she gave Cale a small grin but then reverted back to her normal self before anyone could catch her showing emotions and looking happy.

"Oh friends Tonight is a wonderful night for friend Cale and Terra are now 'friends of each other' " Starfire yelled with such cheer she flew up and gave off a huge aura of happiness and warmth.

Robin, smiling and laughing at his girlfriend's joy, had to use his Bo staff to bring Starfire down as he was on the shoulders of Cyborg. Cyborg struggled to hold in a laughter as he saw Robin's smile and blush, Beast boy, in the mean time was busy laughing his green butt off later calming down to play a little music for the couple.

After two hours had passed, most of the Titans were tired beyond belief. The only titans that were awake were Robin, Beast boy and Cale.

"I'm going to go up to the roof and catch my breath" Cale said even though, he was the least tired of the three still up.

"I'll join you." Beast boy said with a smile. "Besides the city looks nice right now…"

"Eh, I'll catch up and be up there in 15 minutes." Robin said as he looked at the dirty Ops.

"Alright, don't get carried away Robin… You still got Star waiting for you! "Cale teased walking out of the ops with Beast boy trailing behind him to his right.

"Dude I Think Raven is making steps to show that she likes me!" Beast boy said as they passed Raven's Room and were clearly out of ear shot.

Cale smiled as he went up the stairs and opened the roof's door. "Yeah I know she is, just give her time grass stain, you'll be fine. love is a patient game you know?"

* * *

Cale and Beast boy walked over to the edge to gaze out on to the city. Cale checked his watch which read, 11:45 Pm. Tonight was a good night for all the titans as they celebrated the oddly nicknamed 'Cerra' relationship, the other titans also threw the party to officially welcome back Terra to the group. Robin told Cale that when the others were busy dancing and having a good time, which pleased Cale after learning about Terra's past.

Cale heard a set of footsteps approach them and he turned around smiling expecting to see Robin. What Cale saw, immediately turned his amazing day into utter shit. In front of Cale, and now Beast boy as he turned around to see what Cale was looking at, was Slade.


	11. blades clashand blood is spilt

_**A/N: AAAAAHHHH This chapter is going to be amazing… :D I loved doing this chapter because it leads to a lot of the best fluff I think I'm ever going to write for this story… This and the next chapter might be a higher rating then normal…. But keep it hush-hush alright? ;D lol jk I'll do my best to keep it T rated but I'll lead on. **_

_**Anyways… Onto The Story!**_

_**Ps. breaking into the double digits chapters! :D hahaha hell yeah!**_

_**Ok… sorry now :3**_

_**-Jk**_

Chapter Ten: Blades clash, blood spilt and…..

"Hello Cale" Slade coldly hissed out. "It's certainly a nice thing you came to me… I was afraid I'd have to fight and kill the other titans just to get to you… but then again… killing sleeping foes would have been far too easy..." Slade said in an instigating way, clearly trying to provoke Cale and Beast Boy.

Cale saw Beast Boy morph into a tiger and growl loudly, Cale brushed the tips of his fingers on the changeling's head and the green tiger stood down but still looked as if he would pounce at a moment's notice.

"What are you doing here Slade" The hooded Cale snarled to the orange and black metal covered Slade. "If you think you're going to capture me right now, you're going to be disappointed to know that you'll fail." Cale said with a clear hate and fury in his voice as he twirled his hand-and-a-half Blade around his body getting into his fighting stance.

Slade wasted no time, pulling out his weapon, a collapsible Bo staff with twin blades attached to the ends. "Just remember, you can die boy!" Slade hissed as he ran towards Cale.

Cale ran towards Slade and slid underneath Slade as tried to strike him with his Bo, causing them to switch places. Beast boy, who was behind Slade, pounced on what he thought was an occupied Slade, only to get caught mid air thrown directly at Cale. Cale had to disengage from Slade as he caught and quickly set Beast boy down, when Cale looked up he saw Slade only a foot away from him swinging his Bo-staff at Cale which sliced through his left hip and finally disconnected at his right shoulder. Cale didn't grunt in pain, as he began to lose control of his demonic self, feeling the demon inside him howling for Slade's blood. With the added ferocity the demon began to feed him, Cale began to gain on slade even giving Slade several cuts and dents on his leg, Slade proved to be a master in combat with his Bo-staff which worried Cale, but he knew as long as he kept Slade away he'd have the advantage.

"My my, Cale you're a lot easier then I had expected," Slade hissed out disappointedly, "but don't worry… when I have you in my control I'll beat and train all the weakness out of you." Slade finished cutting into Cale's thigh.

Cale grimaced in pain; Slade was toying with him which pissed him off to no end. Cale pushed Slade back and began to turn the tide of the battle, Slade's weapons were getting ruined and bent out of shape due to Cale's powerful blows. Cale was beginning to feel the effects of fatigue on his body, the sweat on his arms, the gnawing of hunger coming from inside his stomach and to Cale's surprise, the cold dread of ear working its way up his body. Cale also noticed that rain was falling quiet heavily which surprised him.

"Shut up Slade! I'd rather die than join you! Robin told me how you beat him and molded him to be like you but it failed. Now you're trying to do the same thing on me!" Cale spat at Slade returning his attention to the villain, dodging his attacks and breaking Slade's Bo-staff in half with an uppercut, and kicking him in the chest.

"Impressive… I take that back... You're showing me your true potential now." Slade said blandly, regaining his balance and pulling out two swords and lunging back at Cale.

Beast boy was fighting as fiercely as he could in the pouring rain, making sure he didn't get caught in the flurry of swords. He was annoyed since most of the fights with slade often involved lasers and sonic beams and starbolts from his team mates. This was a new type of fighting which he was ill prepared for, Swords were cool but not his personal fighting style and the heavy rain didn't make thing easier for him. Beast boy was scared for Cale, this was exactly what Cale said would have happened between he and slade. Beast boy saw through the heavy clouds and rain how calm and cold slade was, while Cale seemed to be angry and hot. He would have gone to the other titans to get back-up but Slade had somehow gotten the door welded shut, His communicator also didn't work so it was just he and Cale against a man which required all the titans to take down. Beast boy decided to rush in as a leopard and use guerilla tactics. He morphed into a leopard and began to strike when Slade turned to him and gave him several wounds on his back, Beast boy ignored blood which clotted onto his fur and morphed into a gorilla and decided to punch his way through Slade.

Slade saw the green changeling morph into a gorilla and smiled inside his mask, _Time to see Cale react when I hurt his friends_ Slade thought darkly. Slade kicked Cale out of the way knocking him down and out of the fight for a few minutes; he then jumped out of the way as the green gorilla charged right at him. "You disappoint me Beast Boy, able to turn into every animal possible and you can't even touch me expect when Cale has me distracted… pathetic" Slade said with a hint of boredom in his voice. Beast boy still in his gorilla form snorted loudly and jumped onto Slade, roaring into his mask and began to punch Slade in the chest.

Slade normally would have stopped the small changeling from attacking him but he let the beast pummel him into the ground. Slade was going to stab the changeling enraging Cale to see if his sources were true. Slade met with a person who said they had information on Cale, his past, his powers, everything Slade wanted to know about the newest titan. He knew this wasn't a real confrontation; this was merely a test and a fun way to smash Cale open. Slade saw Cale get up and lunge into him, _ too easy…_ Slade thought darkly as in a split second he stabbed beast boy while in his gorilla form and used him as a meat shield for Cale's stab.

"BEAST BOY!" Cale yelled out in fury and shock, as he saw Beast boy morph back into his human self with horrible wounds on his stomach and fell in between he and Slade. Cale knowing Beast boy needed medical attention used a mental spell to wake everyone in the tower up, and contacted the team. "Help! I'm on the roof!" Cale said as he rushed to the green changeling to try and quickly stem the blood loss, but before he could begin to heal him Slade began to advance and push him back. Seeing his friend hurt and possibly even dying threw Cale into an absolute bloodlust, Cale's figure began to twist and bend as he accepted his inner demons dark bloody wishes and embraced the darker side of himself.

"Ah, now here's what I've been waiting for." Slade said in his calm and sadistic tone, causing the now atramentous horned angel to growl loud enough to cause Slade to take a cautious step back.

"Shut up and die!" Cale barked out in an almost incoherent voice as he now swung his blade which ignited into red flames. Cale didn't care about himself; he just now wanted to see the man who wounded and made Cale wound Beast boy impaled on his red hot blade.

Slade jumped back and then went head to head with the fully enraged Cale, feeling the intensity of the flames burn his hands and begin to melt his blades. Slade didn't show any fear and continued to score blows on Cale. Cale's wrath only grew more fierce and intense as he received more wounds, which made him angry enough to batter away the seemingly small metal man. Cale in the middle of slashing towards Slade's direction sudden let one hand off his blade and grab Slade by his masked head and threw him into an air vent, after his sword stuck him.

The impact of the landing winded Slade and even cracked his mask, _it seems I've meet my match this round… but when he reverts back to his normal self he'll be an easy target to grab_ Slade thought was he quickly gathered himself to dodge Cale's blade. Slade knew he was outmatched; even his perfect fighting style couldn't match Cale in this form. Cale was simply faster and stronger and if Slade had seen read Cale's movement the horned angel would go completely berserk and surprise Slade. Slade then realized he was in trouble and pain having received a huge gash in his side when Cale grabbed him. This caused Cale to not only throw him but to let Cale's red flaming sword to sink into his side biting into his side eagerly drinking the blood of its enemy. Slade threw his blades toward Beast boy in order to distract Cale as he ran to the edge of the roof.

"Goodbye mortal, it was fun killing your friend… but I've got to go" Slade said in a sadistic manner turning to run to the edge which only a meter away from him.

Time traveled languidly as the adrenaline fueled Cale in his demonic state, so when Slade threw his blades towards the green changeling who had passed out from the pain Cale cast a spell and stopped the blades. Cale then smiled darkly and averted the blades to Slade's back using the last vestibule of his energy left.

"Eat Shit dirt bag… and fall to your death!" Cale whispered as one of the blades missed Slade's back by an incredibly meager breadth which caused Slade to stumble slightly while the last blade pieced Slade's forearm. Cale heard Slade grunt in pain and he readied his own blade to throw, but then he saw Slade turn in mid air and throw a small dagger directly at Cale and then plummet off the top of Titan's Tower. Cale tried to jump to the right as but he was too slow, the blade bit deeply into Cale's left shoulder and he screamed.

Cale's scream was a bone chilling mix of his own normal voice and the voice of a guttural beast. Cale staggered as the adrenaline, as well as the demonic transformation that ran through his body stopped, Cale sank to his knees as the fatigue and agony washed over him. Cale heard the door to the roof slam open and heard Robin and Terra's voice scream his name, while he heard Starfire gasp and raven yell out to Beast boy. The last thing Cale saw was the other titans at the door, half of them running to him and the others running to Beast boy. Cale tasted the coppery taste of blood as the ground seemed to smash his head agape; he fell into the cold and empty darkness that shrouded him from the pain and fury deep inside his smoldering chassis.

Robin and the team were horrified to see two members slain by Slade, "Cyborg, Terra! Go search the island see if Slade is still here! Starfire and Raven help me get these two down to the infirmary. We need to move now!" Robin yelled in a tone harsher then he wanted it to be in. Raven and Terra were in tears but luckily the rain covered their tears as they dutifully went about to their assigned tasks.

_All in all, the blades have clashed and blood was drawn…. This isn't over I'll be sure of it. _ Slade and Robin thought simultaneously simultaneously as the weather mercilessly beat them down.


	12. Ch 11 and love dangles in death's jaw

_**A/N: hello guys! thank you for reading this! i'm hoping you're enjoying it! I'm working really hard on the next few chapters and I'm hoping to get over the huge mountain that is the bb/rae relationship ) lol ah I'm working on correcting my mistakes and updating the story as much as possible work with me and try to help out please.. remember! reviews = love, support and more chapters! **_

_**cheers! happy reading!**_

_**-JK**_

_**oh P.S i don't own the Teen titans, that goes to DC comics and the works and blah blah blah. :P ( god i wish i owned them... i'd make totally awesome... okay..maybe not but still!) **_

* * *

Chapter Eleven: ….and Love dangles in the Jaws of Death.

Cyborg grimaced in anguish; in the infirmary still unconscious, were Cale and Beast Boy. He was the team's doctor, but it had been four weeks with no results with either person and he was worried. He never had to worry about stab wounds or blood loss since the most of the wounds that had happened to the titans were burns and the occasional bruising that they all took. This was out of Cyborg's area of expertise, so he had some of the doctors from Jump City's hospital to help them in any way they could. They had both of them hooked up to machines that would replace the blood that they lose in the battle. Once they two boys were safe in the infirmary with Cyborg working to protect and heal team went up to the roof to see the clear extend of the battle to get a grasp of how badly the fight went for both titans. They were shocked to see how much blood was spilt on the roof top; almost every surface had splotches of blood on it.

Robin unable to control his anger punched a dent into the nearest surface that hadn't been covered in blood; the door. Robin had locked himself in his room and nearly ruined everything in his room: the bed, his workbench, even his desk which had his laptop and crucial files on certain villains. Robin was angry with himself, berating himself on how he should have gone with his friends. He later calmed down enough to realize that he being there would not have helped; he too would have been in that infirmary.

Raven almost lost her anger just being near the roof and had stayed away from the roof, in the secret workings of her room she had shed bitterly held in tears. She had long gone to sleep while Beast boy and the only other close friend she had, Cale, were fighting Slade. Raven couldn't have imagined losing Beast boy, the only person who made her a part of the team back when they first started nearly seven years ago. She cursed Slade for almost ripping away the one thing she had begun to love; she cursed Slade to the darkest pits of hell where her dark, evil and sadistic demon father was kept.

While Raven secretly grieved and released her anger, Terra openly expressed her anger and publicly showed her tears. Terra had no idea what she would have done if she lost Cale, she had just met him and she felt deep down inside that he was the right person for her. Terra's anger made her lose control over her geokinetic power causing mini rifts to open up around the Tower, like open sores on the body of a horribly diseased person. Terra, under the guided meditation of Raven soon regained her control and thanked Raven. Raven understanding her pain, expressed her sympathy and left without another word.

While the others were angry and sacked with guilt and or sorrow, the Tamarian princess suppressed her anger and sorrow and tried to comfort her fellow teammates. Unselfishly she put an overwhelmingly heavy task on her back and proceeded to see the task done through correctly. Starfire first went to Robin, her deeply troubled friend and romantic companion. She knew as a leader he would be the hardest to calm down, she tried to see it in his perspective. Robin was the main guy, the team leader. He made the team work and he had even promised to catch up with the others but he got carried away and forgot. Starfire felt sorrowful for her friend that was a boy, as she walked towards his door.

* * *

Starfire went to knock on Robin's door but it opened before she could barely even touch it.

"I'm fine Star… I really am, I'm just mad that I got carried away." Robin told her as he invited her into his room, which was half ruined. "As my way to calm down I'm cleaning up my room. I was going to confront you saying, that you don't need to worry." Robin finished with a half smile.

Starfire looked into his eyes to see if he was truthful. "Robin... I am still having the doubts and I'm just worried about you and the others." Starfire said in a soft and gentle tone grabbing Robin's hand. "I don't want you to get the over worked about the incident with Slade. We will get him and open 'the butt kicking can' on him, I promise." Starfire ended with a strong and reassuring tone.

"Thanks love" robin said leaning in to kiss her soft lips. Robin knew Starfire's lips were his weakness; her thin and smooth lips could calm him down no matter how mad he was. He felt as if she was this beacon of hope and justice that could never be extinguished for him, and he was truly grateful for that.

Starfire smiled as Robin kissed her and then went back to cleaning his room after a moment of pure peace and love. Starfire knowing robin was true to his word touched his back softly as she left his room and headed down to Raven's room.

Starfire had been greatly worried about Raven, she had not seen Raven since they went to the top of the tower to saw the damage and mind scarring environment of melted steel and old blood. Starfire, not knowing about Raven's love for Beast boy, had assumed she too had a moment of pure destructive rage and chaos. Raven could and most often feel everything that went on in the tower, even in her sleep and the fact that Slade had not only shown up once, but twice and almost killed two members simultaneously would have granted her more than enough rights to be furious at herself.

Starfire stopped at Raven's door and knocked to, hopefully, get a response from the empathy. Starfire got no response. She then knocked louder thinking that Raven had not heard her, still no response. This had worried Starfire enough to use the override code on Raven's door, which she got off of Robin's desk one day when they were done with their passionate acts. He door quietly slid open Starfire saw nothing in the room except for Raven's books, her bed and her mirror which led into her personal realm, Nevermore. Starfire knew she could not enter the room without Raven's permission since the empathy had placed wards around the entrance to only let welcomed people in. Starfire worriedly closed Raven's door and headed down to the infirmary, she decided to check up on the two titans.

As Starfire approached the door to the infirmary she noticed that it was slightly ajar. She carefully edged her way the door until she heard a familiar voice, it was Raven's.

_What is she doing in there?_ Starfire thought to herself greatly interested in the conversation Raven was having, slowly tip toeing her way to the door to listen in.

* * *

"Hey…. I know you are still unconscious but I couldn't say this with the others around." Raven said a bit nervously. Raven was irritated with herself; here she was talking to someone who couldn't even hear her. Raven knew it shouldn't have been hard but it was Beast boy, even when he couldn't hear her she felt the 'magic of love' weakening her resolve making her bury herself deeper inside herself until she couldn't barely talk or form a coherent thought.

"I'm glad you're still alive…. The doctors said you'd live…" Raven looked down as she went to Best Boy's side. "I… I'm not the best with words but since you're unconscious I guess it doesn't matter." Raven said softly, then scoffed and grabbed a chair to sit down in. Raven sat right next to him and just looked at him; she was entranced with the small green changeling. Even though he was small training and puberty had molded him down, giving him nicely chiseled muscular features. Beast boy had lost much of his childish looks and looked well defined but there were still traces of his younger face. His hair, slightly curly and unkempt was messier then usual since he had not left the infirmary. Raven thought it made him look a little cuter since it was generally a younger style hair cut. His cheeks, still had the baby fat stored up which, Raven thought was cute and funny, to see him changing and yet still look like a child for having his baby fat. Raven smiled as she gazed over Beast boy's body which luckily was covered. While she admitted she had loved him and every aspect of his now changing body she did not want to see the wounds he had received from Slade's terrible hands. Without a clear reason why she took his hand and entwined her fingers in his and sighed, feeling Beast boy's rough and warm touch had calmed Raven down enough for her to say what she needed to say.

"Gar…. As I said before I'm not the best with words…" She dryly trailed off trying to form her words in a clear set of sentences. "But I'm glad you're still alive, I might not have been the best titan to get along with but I appreciate what you tried to do for me. Over time, you grew on me as a friend, as a team mate… and to my understanding, as someone a little bit more special than a friend. I guess… what I'm trying to say is that I… love you." She blurted out, trying to say it all at once without backing down.

Raven quickly looked around and saw no one in the room or visibly listening and she took a deep breath. She didn't want anyone, especially Starfire to listen since the news would go viral and spread like wildfire across all the Titan's communication systems. Raven never wanted to have her personal life be public information so she kept herself distant, which ironically made everyone want to get to know her. As Raven got up to leave she heard something coming from Cale's bed, she sensed nothing but Cale and the machinery he was hooked up to, she decided to head over there and personally check for herself. As she neared Cale's bed she felt a strong hand latch onto hers which caused her to gasp in shock and fear.

"Raven!" Cale hoarsely whispered, as he grabbed Raven's arm. Cale coughed furiously until Raven, after recovering from the fright pat his back to help him recover his breath.

"What are you doing awake Cale? You've been in a coma alongside Beast boy for a week!" Raven said in her usual monotone style of speaking with underlying emotions tickling their way through her words.

"I just had to tell you, I'm…. proud" Cale tiredly said falling under to the affects of the sedatives and slowly retreating back into his coma.

Raven smiled and put her hand on his forearm and smiled, "Thank you. It means a lot" She said with a smile on her face. Raven stayed by Cale until he fell back under the effects of the medicine he was administered and then headed toward the door. She opened the door to see Starfire right in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Raven said to Starfire, sensing the Tamaranean had been eavesdropping on her.

* * *

"I am just the worried about you and was looking for you so we might do the emotional fixing…" Starfire said quietly in a hopeful and happy like manner.

Raven gave Starfire a quick smile to try and prove she was fine, "I'm fine Starfire, truly… I was just worried about them" she pointed with her head to the two laying in bed.

Starfire gave Raven a small hug "I know you are most worried about friend Beast boy, Robin has promised to catch the villain Slade."

Raven froze as she heard Starfire mention Beast boy and the fact she; the dark, solitary empath, was worried. "Of course I'm worried… Cale and Beast boy are important titans. And Slade almost killed them both." Raven said with a hint of grief trying to hide her affection for Beast boy.

Starfire saw through the charade Raven was trying to pull over her and hugged her. She had to tread carefully since Raven was not like her or anyone she knew.

"Raven… forgive me for doing the dropping of eaves but I overheard your conversation with Beast boy." Starfire said gently once releasing Raven from the hug.

Raven was torn between being furious at Starfire for eavesdropping and being embarrassed that the one person she didn't want to know, knew that she had not only admitted she loved Beast boy, she saw her do it!

"Starfire… I think you're tired... I never said anything to them.. I just went to check on them." Raven lied. she wanted to deny any and all accusations that she loved the green changeling, but at the same time she wanted to confess and finally let someone know, she wanted to divulge her feelings and have someone else understand her.

Starfire smiled and grabbed Raven and flew her into her room. "Raven I promise not to tell anyone, but please… tell me about you and Beast boy." Starfire said eagerly while still keeping her voice low.

Raven hesitated, she knew Starfire had seen her through; she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. "Fine… I do… like Beast boy." Raven said in a somewhat frustrated tone.

Starfire giggled and gave Raven the classic bone crushing hug which also unhooded Raven revealing her light pink cheeks. Starfire gasped seeing Raven's ash grey cheeks now pink and she giggled knowing that this was serious," You really do love him don't you." Starfire said in a semi serious tone while calming down.

".. Yeah I guess." Raven said nervously, "Don't get me wrong Starfire I do have feelings for him… but I don't know if he feels the same about me… I don't want to look like a fool… that's his job." Raven said while a small smile at the joke she just said.

Starfire's eyes widened as she heard Raven make a joke,_ he has done the rubbing off on her a lot.. he has gotten Raven to do the joking._ She thought, giving Raven as quick smile. "Most definitely friend… Maybe Cale knows, he has been around Beast boy quite often."

Raven nodded in agreement, "True… I'll ask him later when he's awake." Raven smiled at the thought of her and Beast boy going out. Cale helped her realize so much and quite possibly saved Beast boy's life while slade assaulted both of them, which she was truly grateful for.

Starfire smiled hearing Raven talk to herself but deep inside the recesses of her mind she was worried, Beast boy was badly worried and Cale was hurt worse, it seemed like their life hung on a thin string. "I just hope they heal and are back to normal…" Starfire said quietly.

Raven looked at Starfire and smiled, "They are dancing on the cusp of life, and even though Love is in the midst of Death's mouth… I have a feeling they will prevail. They are both strong people…" Raven said to Starfire as she got up and left to her room.


	13. islingr

Chapter twelve: Islingr

_**A/N: hey guys. I'm hoping you all like the story so far.. but i'm not so sure since i'm not getting any reviews or anything... :/ kind of sucks. your reviews tell me what i need to do to improve it for you guys. i can get some reviews from you guys? hopefully? anyways here's the next chapter!**_

_**-JK**_

* * *

Beast boy was in the infirmary for only a week and a half after he woke up from the four week healing coma. Once he got out he went to the common room to show the minor scaring as well as the two huge gaping scars Beast boy took from Slade and Cale left.

"I can remove the scars if you want me too "Raven said staring at the huge ugly scars, on Beast boy's chest which to her surprise was neatly chiseled and formed.

Beat boy's ears were a light pink as he lifted his shirt to show the team, more specifically Raven. "You sure about this Raven?... I wouldn't want you to... you know overextend yourself and get hurt. We already had two sent there… I wouldn't want to see you there." Beast boy said noticing the dumbstruck glares from his other team mates, "Me and the others… you know? 'coz we care about you." He quickly added him looking down to hide his blush as he realized he revealed his affection for her.

Raven was glad she had her hood up at the time since it hid her blush; she smiled at the green changeling, "I'm quite sure... I'll just be a little tired." She said as her hand was engulfed by a mystic blue aura and traced her hand on his rough yet warm skin.

Beast boy flinched as the healing powers made his skin itch but he focused on Raven's soft small hands and how good her hands felt on his bare chest. Had beast boy been given the chance he would have morphed into a cat just to purr and express his pleasure. As Raven's hand left his chest he shuddered and looked at his chest, slightly disappointed the process was quite short he was happy to know his scars were gone and he beamed with happiness.

"Thanks Rae, it means a lot to me." Beast boy said as he advanced on her and gave her a hug.

Raven gasped feeling Beast boy's hand creep around her waist and his shoulder on her neck. Normally his hugs wrapped over the shoulder and hip, not just the hip. Raven didn't mind the variation though, she enjoyed it and returned his hug give him a tight squeeze before they both let go.

"N-no problem" She replied with a somewhat bigger smile then she had before.

Robin gave a quick smile seeing how both were deeply in love with each other yet still nervous to admit it, He entwined his fingers with Starfire's and cleared his throat to get attention.

"We should go check up on Cale, he's still in bed but at least he's awake now." Robin said in a casual yet worried manner.

"Yes, let's go I'm most worried about friend Cale" Starfire quickly chimed in, walking with Robin to the door leading out of the common room.

Cyborg smiled, "yeah… Terra will be there… rock star hasn't left his side since he woke up." "Alright then, Let's go!" Beast boy yelled with his usual jovial tone of voice smiling staying by Raven's side as they all left.

* * *

Cale woke up seeing the sunshine on his legs and he gave a small smile, He was lucky to be alive and he knew it. Cale had lost a lot of blood which almost fatally killed him, The doctors, as he was told, had to be very cautious since any excessive blood loss could have spelled out his death. Cale was still recommended to stay in bed for two weeks to let his body and the machines he was hooked up to replace all the blood he lost and to let the wounds he received fully heal.

As Cale looked around the first thing he saw was Terra in an armchair. She was asleep her head on his right hand, with a small pool of drool that soaked a small area of the bed sheet. Cale smiled and raised his bandaged hand to stroke her hair; He loved how she had stayed by him when he first woke up almost two days earlier. Since then he's woken up to the same beautiful and cute sleeping form of Terra, he never told her that the odd wet stain was her drool when she woke up since he didn't want her to be embarrassed.

Terra twitched the very second Cale touched her head, as if Cale's touch was the signal for the gears in her body and mind to start turning and functioning for the day. Terra groaned as she lifted her head up and yawned stretching her back, which to no surprise was as tense and a piece of dry driftwood.

"Good morning my earthly princess" Cale gently cooed to her caressing her arm with his right hand.

"Good morning, my sweet angel. " Terra said sleepily, kissing his hand

"Did you sleep well?" Cale asked honestly concerned for her well being.

"Yeah, how are you doing? Do you feel better?" she asked with a worried look in her azure orbs

Cale smiled and got off the bed and walked around to show her " I'm fine love, truly."

Terra was mortified to see him carelessly walk around and act as if nothing had happened, but at that time the rest of the team entered the med bay and greeted Cale.

"Hey! Looks who decides to rejoin us mortals!" Cyborg exclaims as he checks Cale's vitals on a nearby computer.

"Ah who would want to leave you guys?" Cale smiled as he repositions himself to sit up right

"Friend! How are you doing? You are feeling better yes?" Starfire said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I'm fine everyone. Trust me" Cale sated with a smile.

"Yeah yeah… alright bird back you know the drill, off with the gown top… gotta check your vitals and see how the scars are doing." Cyborg said as he got a stethoscope and began to put it on.

"Gotcha Robo-doc!" Cale jokingly replied as he took off the top of his hospital gown, which the doctors from the hospital put on him almost four and a half weeks ago. Cale had needed a machine to pump blood into his body and his current attire at the time was near ruined, so the doctors worked quickly and set him up and then left, once doing the same to Beast boy.

Cale wasn't overly ripped like a giant body builder, but he wasn't also skinny and skimpy in muscle. He was a nice mixture of both, being muscularly shaped almost like a swimmer. Terra blushed as she saw Cale's muscles for the first time and she hid her face but quickly calmed herself down enough to look at him. Cale almost seemed bored she noticed as Cyborg checked his heart and lungs out with the stethoscope. Terra smiled seeing how attractive he was; she changed her gaze toward the other titans and saw a couple of them with a wide eyed look plastered on their face. _ This must be the first time they've seen him without a shirt on_ she thought to herself, she giggled inwardly at the thought of that and quickly reverted her gaze to her love. Cale shot her a look and quickly winked at her causing her to blush madly. Cale chuckled as he saw her blush and took a deep breath.

"Well everything looks good to me big guy, now go put your top back on before your girlfriend gets a bloody nose" Cyborg teased as he turned to wipe down the stethoscope and clean up.

Cale put his top back on and got up, he stretched his back and legs before sitting back down. "So how much longer do I have to stay in here?" He asked with a mild tone of annoyance. "as much as I like living here this part of the tower sucks.. It's too quiet…" Cale said jokingly. "Hell I'd love to get a couple books for the hell of it."

Cyborg smiled, "Well you're pretty much back to normal but I want one more day for observation, maybe BB and Rae can get you those books you want." He said throwing a smile to the green and blue titans.

Raven sighed, "I'll do it… beside you said you have a book for me which I want for meditation." She said look at Cale.

Beast boy looked a little excited at the fact he would have a little alone time, in that time he would, hopefully, ask Raven out and maybe get lucky with a kiss. Beast boy for some reason also came up with a plan up in case things didn't go to the letter. He had overheard Terra and Cy talking about going to a restaurant and a club to dance and try to let off steam, Beast boy liked that idea and he hoped there his courage would reward him.

"I'll be more than happy to go!" Beast boy exclaimed almost jumping up and down.

Cale shot him a curious glance until he saw Beast boy, with his eyes, point to Raven. "Ah well you two don't take too long, the books I need and the book you want should be on my desk Raven." Cale said in a cheery tone.

Raven and Beast both shook their heads and left the med bay together.

* * *

Cale's room was something of an enigma to most of the other titans, only Terra and Starfire had been in there and even then they wouldn't tell what was in his room. Everyone else was quiet curious to see what was in the room, though they didn't want to be rude and sneak in. Beast boy remembered the last time he snuck in to another Titans room and ended up with him and Cyborg being sent to another realm _inside_ Raven's head.  
"So… what do you think Cale's room is like?" Beast boy asked, trying to start a conversation.

"I don't know. Might be like my room." Raven replied as she turned into a hall way leading to Cale's room.

"What does that mean?" Beast boy said cocking his head to the side.

"It means… if you touch anything you're _not_ supposed to we might end up in an alternate dimension." She deadpanned and opened Cale's room.

What was in Cale room surprised both of them. Cale had a plethora of things in his room ranging from comic books, to heavy tomes of ancient magic and artifacts, to half finished swords and diamond edged blades and to both Beast boy and Raven's surprise a IPod and IPod housing dock.

"Whoa! Cale is… Whoa…" Beast boy muttered out. "I never expected him to be into comics…"

"I have never seen some of these books before…even Azarath doesn't have these books…." Raven marveled at Cale's book case, which to her surprise held more then she saw.

Raven and beast boy marveled at Cale's room both of them noting how the only colors in his room were black and white.

"C'mon we've got to get the books back to Cale; we've already wasted enough time here." Raven snapped after she saw Cale's desk and the book she needed.

"Ye-yeah" Beast boy muttered out as he carefully grabbed the books off his desk, "Geez how heavy are these things… a jillion pounds each?!" Beast boy cried out.

Raven rolled her eyes at Beast boy's lame joke and helped him through the door. "C'mon Cale's probably worried about us. We've been gone for almost an hour."

Beast boy gulped and nodded, He had been alone with Raven for an hour! And he didn't even confront her. He silently berated himself as they left the room and headed back to the med bay. _Alright Time for plan B…_ Beast boy thought to himself. "Hey- Hey Rae?" Beast called out nervously.

"What is it beast boy" Raven sighed as she looked at the book in her hands.

Beast boy coughed mustering up the courage to ask her out to the future date that he had overheard. "uh.. what's that book about?!" He asked, too nervous to ask her out to the dinner date.

Raven looked up and turned to look at him, she had felt a surge of bravery welled up inside him, but after he asked her she felt nothing but disappointment. "It's about Suspiral magic and complex Apocavision.

"Oh.. cool." Beast boy said disheartedly.

Raven would have said something but they were already at the med bay and the door opened as Raven approached it, Cale was sitting on the edge of the bed with a smile on his face. "So how was my room for you guys?" he said smirking.

Beast boy gave a big smile as he handed the books over to Cale, "awesome... But dude why do you have books that heavy?!" He jokingly lamented "Your comic books would have been more fun to carry!"

Cale laughed and smiled "Ah well I need to do some research on some stuff but if I'm ever in here again, which I hope is never, I'll ask you to bring me my comics I promise!." He smiled giving Beast boy a thumbs up.

"What are you researching maybe some of us can help?" Robin asked stepping forward.

Cale gave a sad smile as he opened a page and showed Robin, "Sorry Rob unless you can read ancient Erisdarian, my native tongue, I think you'll be hard pressed and shit outa luck."

Robin gave a firm nodded after looking at the ancient langue and then took a step back. "Well what are you researching maybe we have some information on whatever it is you're looking for." Cyborg said butting in.

Cale chuckled, "you got information on spell made worm holes and astral metals that can be used for charms or swords craft and enchantment?" Trust me guys I honestly enjoy doing this and even though I don't like to say this I'm pretty sure this is just a task for me." Cale said with a small frown.

"Alright.. Hey Cale tomorrow we're going to have a dinner date at a place called Musashi don't get too absorbed into your studying alright be ready by 7:00pm!" Cyborg said with a smile as everyone started to leave to go do their own things.

" I wouldn't dream of it!" Cale replied with a smile seeing everyone leave to go catch a break.

* * *

Cale muttered as he looked in his second book, he was slightly disappointed about the first book which gave him nothing but false leads to the topic he was looking for. Cale had wanted to find a chapter on runes of power for his sword to make it better and augment its powers. Cale was also secretly looking for a charm, something that if he found would be less worried about Slade killing him.

"Just got to look harder" Cale muttered as he read his books through the night and into the next day.


	14. Romance in a Dark place

Chapter 13: Official love in a dark place

_**author's note -hello peoples. Here is a new chapter in the story. I hope you are all liking the story. I've finished the final chapter so the story is going to end soon. :) please pm me if you spot any mistakes so I can fix it. Also please give me reviews telling if you like the story. **_

_**Cheers and happy reading.!**_

_**-In**_

* * *

Cale sighed; his neck was sore and stiff from looking down and reading the books in front of him. He cracked his neck feeling a little bit better and looked at the clock, "6:00…" He said aloud. _Time to get ready and prepped up for the dinner date we're all having,_ He thought to himself as he got up and went to his room. Cale heard many showers running and smiled, he knew everyone was doing their best to look amazing for their significant other. Cale entered his room and smiled ´home sweet home" He said as he stripped down and got his black towel. Cale then went to his Mp3 player dock station and hit play, Cale smiled as he heard the song "Great Shipwreck of Life" By his new favorite band IAMX. Cale went into the shower and as he prepped himself he began to sing along.

"_Play with me, you can make the love and I'll make the money. Stay with me, Shut out the world, live underneath the city. Release cold gender bombs. on chromonial closets, Middle England. Stay with me, I'll be peter Pan and you just be pretty. _

_To the great and the petrified, we all fall down. To the slaves and the civilized, we all fall down. To the lovers we left behind; the bad days, the good nights. In the great shipwreck of life, we all fall down"_

Cale smiled and stopped singing for awhile, letting the warm shower waters break on his body and wings. Cale felt truly at peace with his past, which he rarely gave any thought to. Cale missed Erisdar, his home planet, He missed his mother and father; Maria Josephina Emrakul and Henry Geth Cale. Cale pondered on his family for a while before he shook his head and left the shower. As Cale re-entered his room he heard the song "Feel so Good" By Jamiroquai, Cale smiled as that got him in that 'Feel good' mood he needed to have for the Date. Cale decided to wear a nice silk button down and a black leather jacket with a hood. Cale wanted to go without his hood but somehow the dinner date got leaked to the press and he knew Jump City's news reported would be covering the date. One of the unanswered questions that surrounded the team was what he looked like, Cale smiled as he got his black dress pants and Black combat boots. He knew he'd have to disappoint the press tonight and he turned everything off in his room and left to go to the Ops.

As Cale walked into the Common room he saw Robin leaning on the black granite island that was stationed closely to the kitchen. Cale went up to him and sat down on a nearby stool.

"Cale… why are you wearing your black leather jacket with the hood?" Robin asked. "This was supposed to be a formal occasion… "Robin said calmly.

"I prefer to remain unknown to the press… only way I can do that is if I wear the hood." Cale replied. "Besides… I got a nice white silk shirt on… I think I look formal…" Cale added.

Robin sighed, "But why do you prefer to remain unknown? Why not surprise the press? How about this... why don't you show everyone what you look like but instead you disingenuous alias to Seraph. Besides no one knows what Cale looks like so no o be will know "Robin said with a casual smile.

Cale nodded, he knew that everyone wanted to put a face on the hidden figure, Robin had just pointed that out. "I'll be back…" Cale said leaving the common room. Cale went straight to his room took the jacket and shirt off and put on a white dress shirt with a black tux and then sighed. He knew Robin just wanted him to tone it down with the whole 'Remaining unknown' idea that Cale had in his head, Cale smiled as that idea as he went to the mirror in his room. Cale's hair wasn't gelled and he noticed how it naturally spilt and folded, showing his face yet making him look completely new and devilishly handsome. Cale smiled, "Devilish good looks and an open face to show off… maybe rich is right… eh what the hell." He said as he left and headed back to the Common room. As Cale walked in he saw that the other titans had already congregated there as he left to go back to his room. Cale saw Robin wide-eyed and love struck at Starfire, Beast boy and Raven blushing as they nervously looked at each other, Cyborg with a girl he'd never seen before. She was roughly 5'5 and in a black dress with a thin yellow band that wrapped around her waist, and her hair was separated into two pigtails, she seemed to have an aura of confidence which Cale liked. Cale smiled as he saw everyone mingling happily, but he didn't see Terra, Cale walked down to talk to his friends but the conversations died down as he came up to the group.

"Damn dude... look at you!" Beast boy said smiling. "Mister Fly right here!" Beast boy jokingly said.

Cale smiled at the joke, "eh you're not looking too bad yourself grass stain. I'm digging the tie! Who has the fortune to go out with a stud like you?" Cale smiled prodding Beast boy in the stomach with his shoulder.

Beast boy gave a small shrug, "No one. I'm going with you guys just to be a part of the team." Beast boy said casually, sneaking a glance at Raven.

Cale nodded and went to Robin, "you happy now chief?" he teased with a small smile.

Robin nodded, "yeah and I think everyone else will be too." He said quickly returning his attention to Starfire.

Cale smiled and sat down on a stool; he saw Raven standing awkwardly in the group and decided to open a mental communication channel so he could privately talk to her.

"_You know… for someone who's supposedly excited to have a chance to confront the love of their life… you are not showing it very well._" He said in a teasingly way, looking at Raven to confirm she heard him.

Raven twisted her head and gave him a glare before trying to engage in the public conversations. "_Go do me a favor and just throw yourself on your sword," _she retorted, "Do_ you know how many things I've made explode because I'm losing my emotional control? Hell him just looking at me right now would make me blow something up in this room. _ She stated with a small blush on her cheeks, "and_ this damn dress isn't helping… why don't these things come with cowls._ She growled softly.

Cale smiled, "Hey_, if I'm going without my hood you can certainly go without the cowl." _He simply said as he ended the mental communication link. Raven only glared at him and then slowly went to engage in the conversations. Cale checked his watch, 6:45 Pm it read, he was anxious since he had not seen Terra come out yet. He did understand that girls take a long time, but this was making him nuts he wanted to see her. Some foreign deity must have been listening in on the angel's thoughts because as soon as he said that to himself the doors opened revealing his date, Terra.

Terra was wearing a stunning red silk dress, it had a V cut coming down the center of the dress so it did revealed her bosom but not by much, the back of the dress was also cut much like the front but it stopped at middle of her back. She walked down the stairs and went immediately to her love, Cale and smiled.

"How do you like it?" She said in a flirtatious manner slowly spinning to give him a full '360' degree view.

Cale, desperately wishing he had his hood on to hide his blush, was as red as Terra dress. "You – Ahem! You look amazing… I like it a lot, just... Wow." He said as he released a smile he had withheld.

Terra smiled and giggled at her boyfriend's blundering and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Hey Cy shouldn't we get in the car now?" she said in a happily prodding manner as he was dumbstruck at Cale's blundering.

Cyborg, who was snapped back to Earth after his date slapped his cheek replied, "Yeah... Uh everyone let's get into the T-car… oh…well more like T-Limousine "He chuckled to himself. "I made some upgrades so the T-car can hold all of us now… but it looks more like a limousine… wanna see it B?" He trailed off as he headed through the door slowly walking to the garage with his date.

Cale smiled and followed Cyborg keeping Terra at his side, "I'm excited for tonight… any idea to where we are going to go?" He said.

Cyborg smiled and twisted his head back," Yeah we're going to a place called Musashi" it's an amazing Japanese styled restaurant that cooks your food right in front of you! Then we were all debating about going to this club and just having fun and dancing."

Cale smiled and nodded his head, "Sounds like a plan big man." He said smiling at the rhyme he just made.

Cale had never been to a night club, it was now, three years since he appeared in Jump city. The seventeen year old Angel had grown to be a well groomed twenty year old and he was told that he was now legally able to go to clubs and parties. He had never been to one so he was quite confused about what to do, luckily with the help of the others he got the gist of it. Cale had a lot of fun and so did the press.

When the team first went to dinner the press was waiting for them, more importantly him. This was the first time he went without his hood. The press loved Cale's new look finally seeing how good looking he was, Cale smiled knowing that every female fan girl he had would be up at the ass crack of dawn just to get the newest tabloid that revealed his face. Cale waved in a few pictures as he held Terra and the press greedily soaked up all the coverage they could get, until it got so bad that everyone in the paparazzi group got into a fight. Cale and others quickly sorted it out and then rushed inside the restaurant to avoid anymore pictures being taken.

Once seated the team quickly decided what they'd all eat and much to everyone's surprise no argument erupted from Beast boy or Cyborg. Beast boy simple said he'd have the tofu and Cyborg the Hibachi steak and shrimp. Cale saw Beast boy sneaking a few glances towards Raven and smiled, he knew that Beast boy attention was focused on Raven. He also had a feeling that BB would make his move this night and prayed that everything would go well.

After dinner the team went to this club which Cale had never heard of, he couldn't even read the name of the club since they were rushed in so quickly by the club owners and bouncers.

"Well this is nice…" Cale said as they got a private room to themselves which had an overseeing view of the dance floor and bar.

"Yeah… who wants to go dance!" Beast boy and Cyborg yelled out in unison, both jumping off the couch and grabbing their selected date. Raven gasped as she felt Beast boy wrap his arms around her and tried desperately hard not to lose control but she felt a small glass cup crack under the influx of her emotions in the room.

"if you value your hand… you will remove it from my hip" She said to Beast boy with a small pink hue on her cheeks.

Beast boy obeyed but smiled and looks into her purple orbs, "C'mon Rae… don't you want to dance?" He said leaning in to whisper something in her ear.

"Please?" She heard him say, Raven would have said yes but she didn't like to dance. "Sorry... I don't dance." She replied and sat down.

Beast sighed and sat down next to her, "well then I'll just sit with you here" He said with an unsteady smile.

Everyone at that point decided to go out and go dance which would have left those two alone, Cale and Terra were going to be at the dance floor while Robin, Star, Cy and Bumblebee would go off and do their own thing.

"Have fun you two!" Cale said as he left the room with Terra in hand, "Now… who wants to dance?" He said as he looked into her azure colored eyes and laughed.

Beast boy sat nervously in the room, he was nervous about this whole thing. Yes he did have a thing for her but he didn't know if she felt the same about him, she had just refused to dance with him after all. He did hear from Starfire though that she had visited him after the Slade incident. _ I guess…. If I got nothing else to try I'll start with this_ he thought to himself.

Beast boy turned to see Raven staring out onto the dance floor. He was going to start a conversation but something about seeing her this way made him reconsider. The dress she was in, looked amazing. It was a common black dress with sleeves stopping at her elbows but it fit Raven perfectly revealing her slender and enticing figure without being provocative or 'slutty'. Beast opened and closed his mouth several times, always getting distracted by the way Raven looked.

"How- how are you enjoying tonight" He barely managed to say as he gasped for breath. _This was going to be harder than expected_ he mentally said to himself.

Raven turned to him and gave him a small smile, "I'm doing well... But I don't like the dress" She said turning her gaze to her dress picking and prodding at it.

"oh…. I think it looks good on you, You look really… uh.. Beautiful" He squeaked out with a slight blush. Beast boy knew Raven hated dresses so this was a touchy subject, he had to be careful or he might have seen himself in an alternate dimension running away from terrifying monsters that would have been delighted to eat him.

Raven blushed at the compliment and hid her face until she felt calm enough to safely respond, "Thanks... better take a good long look because I'm never going to wear another dress like this again." Raven smiled as she saw Beast boy look at her.

"You sure you won't send me to some scary alternate dimension if I stare?" He chided lightly with a smile forming on his lips.

"Eh.. I can't promise anything" she sarcastically said momentarily giving Beast boy a serious look which made him pale in fright.

Beast boy nervously smiled at her dark yet normal threat. That's what he grew to love about her, her dark yet sometimes funny attitude, and just the fact she was different. Beast boy knew she was something special from the day he first met her and slowly over the course of seven years he fell in love with her.

Raven could feel the emotions that surrounded Beast boy and it made her blush. She had an actual confirmation that he, much to her surprise, had deeply fallen in love with her. She was happy to know that finally after two years of this unknown emotion taunting her , the random things around her exploding just because of thinking about him and the weird feelings she had in her stomach and knees was love.

"Rae… can I ask you something?" Beast boy said slowly with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"What is it Beast boy?" She said in a curious tone.

"Well... back when I was in the infirmary, Starfire told me that you were talking to me in my sleep." He said nervously pausing for a quick breath before continuing, "She said that you looked genuinely worried… what was it that you said to me?" He finished giving her an honest look.

Raven shifted uneasily, this was a confrontation which she didn't expect him to have the courage to say it. "I said that, I was glad you were alive and well." She said calmly, she knew she had withheld more and didn't know why she did but it felt right to her for some reason.

Beast boy smiled and moved a little closer to Raven wrapping his hand around hers. "Thank you… that was quite thoughtful of you." He said as he gazed into her purple orbs.

Raven's breath hitched as she felt him touch her hand, she was trying desperately to not break something in the room, and she could feel her control slowly slipping away as he edged closer. "Uh.. No problem.. "She said nervously.

Beast boy smiled at her nervousness; at that moment he had the briefest idea that she had feelings for him. With this new information he contemplated proceeding, "Raven can I tell you something?" he said as he began to feel the cold touch of nervousness well up inside his gut.

"S-sure.. what is it?" She replied looking into his eyes, searching for a possible clue as to what he was going to say.

Beast boy leaned closer to her and before she could react he kissed her. Beast boy didn't know what he was going to say so he gambled it all for her. Raven's eyes at first flew wide open in shock and she could hear several glasses shatter as she lost all control momentarily. She pulled out of the kiss to regain her composure blushing bright red as she realized what had just transpired.

Beast boy smiled softly and said "Raven… I heard what you said to me back at the infirmary.. and I've got something to tell you.

Raven swallowed nervously feeling an emotional lump get stuck in her throat, "Wh-What's that"? she said with traces of the blush still on her face.

Beast boy , much to her wishes muttered the four words she longed to hear, " I love you too".


	15. Love on the Rays of the Sun

Chapter 14: love powered ray's of sun.

_**Author's note: Hello folks! a new chapter and some discussions with the reviewers :D yay! **_

_**anyways down to business **_

_**"SarahSunshineTime**_

Cale seems too... Angel perfect. Like he cannot do anything wrong. The monster paragraphs are a huge turn off too. But it's a good start for a story."

_** well I'm sorry if he seems a bit too perfect I've been handling him like a clay model, working out the kinks. but i must say the next few chapters I'm working on are bringing out a darker side to the human hyrbrid creation :) he's not perfect but he's pretty decent ^_^ thanks for the review and I love your latest story you're working on. fascinating i'm following it since it's that good. **_

_**on to our second reviewer... * drumroll please***_

___**"patattack**_

Deathstroke may be an evil a**, but he's still pretty awesome."

_**hehe yeah! :D i know Deathstroke is a bad ass the fight scene was honestly the hardest because i wanted him to be amazingly evil and dark yet still make it known that he's only human and can take a hit. ah thanks for the review and i hope you enjoy reading. **_

_**well those are my two latest reviews... and i have some thing to mention about this chapter.**_

_**it will involve sexual content BUT none is written in ( rated T remember ;P) So i'm merely hinting to the fact that there will be some action between certain couples. :)**_

_**oh.. haven't done this in a while.. **_

_**I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS, THEY ARE OWNED BY DC AND OTHER RESPECTED SHAREHOLDERS AND OR CREATORS I MERELY OWN MY CHARACTER AND MY MODESTY AND MY HOPES.**_

_**ah.. much better :) anyways got to go... working on Ch 15 is a bit slow. ( stupid summer school ;P ) but I'll work on it to the best of my abilities. and I've also started typing up a new story, which should be uploaded soon. I'm creating another O.C but this guy... ;D he's a bit darker then sweet ol Seraph. more like an Anti-hero kind of guy. :) Ah alas! i've said too much!. **_

_**Happy readings and happy hump day!**_

_**-JK**_

* * *

Raven's face turn bright red as she heard him mutter those three words, _"I love you"_. In her state of shock a nearby glass shattered and Beast boy jumped up in fright.

"I'm sorry…" She quickly said hoping not to scare and ruin the moment or love in the room away.

"Whenever I lose emotional control my powers cause things to break or shatter" She hastily explained.

Beast boy smiled and returned to his former position, "Alright then… it's alright.. I mean this is a big thing you know?" He said in a jovial manner trying to lighten the mood.

Raven gave him a weak smile and hugged him, "I was so happy when you said those words… I just want you to know that I love you too… even though you already heard me say it." She said as she barely contained the emotions within her emotional self.

Beast boy smiled and grabbed Raven's hand intertwining his fingers with hers. "This might be a bit rushed… but Raven, would you be my girlfriend?" he said nervously but with a smile on his face.

Raven didn't respond at first because at that time five glasses exploded as she blushed bright red. Beast boy, once he removed his hands from his face saw that she nodded yes and gave her a smile and held her close in his arms, caressing his new love.

Cale and Terra were having fun on the dance floor but after a while they got so tired they had gotten a small table for themselves and decided to relax. Cale was being barraged with a number of questions from the press about being the newest titan and why he decided to show his face. Cale smiled and said he wasn't Cale; He tricked the press into believing Cale was a rumored name and said his name was actually Seraph. Terra quickly got the ruse and even helped out with the press before she took his hand and they both left the club to go to the roof so they could have privacy.

"Well it's about time we had some privacy" Terra said jokingly with a pout on her face.

Cale chuckled, " I know right? Ah well at least I have an actual superhero name" he said with a smile.

Terra giggled and kissed him, " I like it, it's perfect."

Cale smiled and kissed her back. "I plan to keep it, make a few changes to my superhero appearance maybe" He teased winking at her.

Terra giggled and pounced on him pinning him down, " Oh I don't think so. I don't anyone else to see that perfect face of yours." She said in a flirtatious manner as she kissed him and entwined her fingers with his.

Cale was lost for a moment as he kissed her, he had never seen this side of Terra before. She seemed possessive, as if each touch brought him closer into her. Cale shook that thought out of his head as she began to roam his body with her hands, he focused on kissing her back and put one of his hands on the small of her back and the other on her neck.

Terra smiled and looked into his eyes, "I love you Cale."

Cale smiled and kissed her nose, "I love you too Terra."

Terra bit her lip she resumed kissing him and she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Terra put her hands around his chiseled features, running her hands over the scars he received from Slade and felt the warmth that emanated from his body. Cale wasn't concerned about her taking off his shirt, he didn't know what was happening or why she was doing it but he liked it. After terra took off his shirt and felt his chest she began to unbuckle the belt on his pants until Cale stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Cale asked curiously noting how she seemed to be in a trance with him.

"Just trust me…" she whispered seductively slowly continuing with her actions.

Robin and Starfire were relaxing after a rather intimate dance which occurred on the dance floor. Starfire was pumped with the energy that emanated from the crowd and the music while Robin was panting and gasping for air. Robin was physically fit, he had been training in the gym every day since the group had formed but apparently dancing was one thing he was not fit for.

"Come robin! Let us dance again!" Starfire smiled holding out her hand to the exhausted Boy wonder.

Robin sighed and unbuttoned his shirt a little so he could breathe more easily, "alright Star let's just take it slow please? I'm beat." He replied.

As they entered the dance floor the current song had ended and a new one was just starting. Robin, at first liked the beat and how it started; it was slow and controlled which he liked. Robin and Starfire danced away through the song until Robin heard the chorus and he stopped dancing. Starfire who had fallen in love with the song had begun to sing the chorus which made Robin blush even more.

"Robin, is something wrong?" Starfire said after she realized he seemed uncomfortable.

"Uh... No it's just the song." Robin said blushing horribly.

"What is wrong with the song?" Starfire asked quizzically?

Robin guided her off the dance floor and whispered into her ear, "Do you know the name of this song or the artist?"

Starfire shook her head and looked at Robin sideways.

Robin sighed and chuckled, "The song is called _Tear you apart by She wants Revenge_. And... What he is saying isn't…" He trailed off as he saw Starfire lean in close to hear what he was saying.

"What does he mean then Robin? I am afraid that I do not get 'the commotion-"She said before Robin whispered in her ear what the song was about.

Starfire blushed mildly and smiled devilishly, "Well... I think there is nothing bad about that, unless you have the same ideas in your head" as she rushed him back to the dance floor and began to dance with him.

Robin was as red as a rose as he knew he had no other choice but to dance to the song, which being strongly sexual, and have his dance partner be none other than Starfire.

Cyborg and Bumble Bee were having fun and laughing and be like any other pair in a club, happy, smiling and enjoying the time, but they weren't an actual couple.

"Thanks for being my date, and I'm sorry it was last minute" Cyborg said with a kind smile on his face as he peered into Bumble bee's eyes.

"No problem Sparky, besides I needed a break from searching for Slade. He's really serious about this threat to Cale isn't he?" She replied with a small smile.

"Yeah, he almost killed the guy and grass stain too. I don't like what's going on, if Slade gets Cale it's going to be the Robin-Slade incident all over again… but this time Cale might just be able to overpower us." Cyborg muttered as he looked down briefly.

Bumble bee smiled and lifted Cyborg's chin up, "Don't worry. Cale's a good guy he's not going to let Slade boss him around. Besides even if Slade does catch Cale he'll have hell to pay because Terra will come marching right onto his doorstep and rip him a new asshole, maybe even drop him in lava again." She said jokingly.

"And how do you know Cale?" Last I check he hasn't even met the other Titans." Cyborg raised brow with a small smile plastered on his face.

"You didn't think to realize that we girls have a separate communication system to alert the others for hot guys huh... Sparky you are slow on this!" Bumble Bee teased.

"Is that so? So all the rumors and stuff I hear from Starfire are from the other female titans, yourself included?" Cyborg said jokingly teasing Bumble bee.

Cyborg laughed and enjoyed spending the time with Bumble bee, talking about all the other members and about the couples until they all had to go back home.

The Titans later left the club exhausted, having their fill of fun and for most of them, love. The group then split up, Robin was being dragged into his room by Starfire who playfully opened the door and threw Robin inside, Raven and beast boy were standing outside Raven's door when he gave her a goodnight kiss and sleepily headed back to his room. Raven smiled and only entered her room until Beast boy was no longer in her sight. Cyborg gave Bumble a bee on the cheek and thanked her for being his date and she smiled and kissed him back before she headed towards Cale who promised to teleport her back to the Titan's East Tower. Terra smiled as she saw Cale walk with Bumble Bee, and entered his room and fell asleep on his bed.

"Thanks for doing this for me... Seraph is it now?" Bumble bee said smiling towards the now newly hooded Cale.

"Yeah it's Seraph now, haha and no problem. I generally stay up to gaze at the stars for a while you know? So I might as well help you get home safely." Cale smiled looking at her.

"So… you and Terra huh? How's that going?" Bumble bee smirked as she opened the door to the roof.

Cale gave a nervous gulp and smiled, "Yeah… somehow I think the city is going to be buzzing for weeks about this…" Cale chuckled with a blush creeping on his face.

"I'm happy for you and her… I'm glad we got her a good guy to be there for her. Now if you hurt her in anyway Slade won't be your biggest issue to worry about" Bumble bee replied in a kind yet quite threatening tone.

"Uh yeah no problem…! Wouldn't plan on it!" Cale nervously replied shocked about the sudden attitude change from Bumble Bee. Cale nervously shuffled his feet as he got the ingredients ready for the long range transportation spell and began to murmur the long phrased incantation.

"Hey! Cale." Bumble Bee called out as she began to fade away from The tower.

"Yeah what?" Cale replied curiously looking at Bumble Bee.

"Just so you know I wish you two the best!" Bumble bee called out disappearing from the Tower completely.

Cale smiled, and gave Bumble bee and firm nod. "Thanks for the blessing" He said to the titan who was several thousand miles away, and headed back to his room to sleep.

As Cale woke up he saw Terra sleepily snuggly beside him and he smiled, "Good morning daughter of the Earth" he whispered as he got out of bed, quietly showered and got dressed and headed for the roof. As he was on the way to the roof he saw Robin join up with him, "Someone had a good night " Cale chuckled as soon as Robin was next to him.

"Haha oh and like you were inconspicuous… 'Mister-On-The-roof-Of-The-Club" haha" Robin snapped back at Cale with a smile.

Cale's face paled and jaw dropped as Robin mentioned that, " EY! That was her plan….that wasn't my idea"Cale quietly retorted as they entered the roof.

Robin chuckled and went to the edge of the tower and with Cale he watched the sun rise. Robin was happy that things had worked out for the both of them, He even heard from Starfire that Raven and Beast boy were finally going out as they left the club last night.

"God I wish this moment and feeling never ends." Robin said with a smile inhaling the morning air tasting the salt from the oceanic breeze.

"Same here… it's just absolute bliss." Cale happily agreed feeling the sun's rays touch his skin, making it tingle with delight.

Cale and Robin spent the remaining morning hours talking, watching the sun and even sparring until they retreated back down into the ops to welcome everyone a good morning.


End file.
